Eine Katze Fluch
by Cherrykissez
Summary: England's 'master plans' never really work out do they? Well this one does!... sort of. Warning: Nekomimi!Germany, cursing, so on and so forth. Rating might go up in the future! Don't like, don't read! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

It had started out as a normal morning, or at least Germany thought so. Wake up a 6, take a shower at 6:05, get dressed at 6:15, make breakfast at 6:30, and meet Italy and Japan for training at 7. Everything seemed to go wrong at exactly 6:08.

Germany was in the middle of washing his hair, scrubbing the soap into his scalp. He paused, feeling something odd protruding from the top of his head. He rubbed them between his fingers, noticing that a small layer of hair covered the back side of them. He felt the skin inside them, tracing the ridges. They felt like ears. Like those of a cat or dog. Suddenly suspicious and slightly afraid, he gingerly felt down his back going rigid when he felt a fur-cover appendage protruding from right where his tail bone should be. He quickly rinsed off and practically jumped out of the shower.

Grabbing a towel and running out to the jointed bathroom. He stood in front of the dresser mirror. Two cat ears poked out of the top of his head right above his normal, human ears. Turning around, he saw a tail nearly three feet in length covered in soft light blonde fur, akin to his own hair color. He stared in shock. '_No way. No fucking way. This is impossible.' _ He thought. Then he noticed the twitching. The tip of his tail was twitching back and forth. It was at that point he decided it was appropriate to scream. He changed into his uniform as quickly as possible when he heard hurried footsteps approaching his room. Prussia barged into his room before Germany was able to hide his new features.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream."

He quickly covered his ears with his hands and tried to will his tail to stop twitching. Prussia walked over to him and forced his hands off his head. Ruby eyes drew wide and curious at the sight of the ears. Germany blushed when he walked around him to get a closer look at his tail.

"Wow, West." He said stroking Germany's tail and one of his ears. "These are amazing. Is this real fur? It's too soft to be synthetic. And the color matches your hair perfectly. Where in the world did you get these?" The albino asked.

"I didn't get them anywhere. They just appeared." Germany replied, his tail whipping around in a mixture of irritation and embarrassment.

"Woah, motorized movement too! So if you didn't buy them, did Japan give them to you? Cause if he did I'll have to ask him for some too." Germany jumped when Prussia grabbed his tail fairly roughly.

"Hey, be careful! That hurt!" He said, the fur of his tail fluffing slightly and whipping around violently. Prussia immediately released his tail, stepping back slightly to avoid getting hit. Then it dawned on him.

"OH MEIN GOTT THOSE ARE FUCKING REAL!" He shouted.

"Of course they're real you idiot. I wouldn't put cat ears and a tail on willingly!" He growled, ears flattening on top of his head.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Even the awesome me should have figured that out." Prussia sighed, scratching his head. "Do you know how you got them?" He asked.

"No idea. They just appeared this morning when I was taking a shower. I just want to know how to get rid of them." Germany replied. Prussia shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you, West." He paused. "Hey, stay still for a sec. I want to try something." Prussia walked towards Germany.

"What are you going to do?" Germany asked, giving Prussia a suspicious look.

"Just stay still." Said the smaller male as he reached up and scratched behind one of Germany's cat ears. Germany tensed, slowly relaxing when he began to notice that it felt good. He soon began leaning into his brother's hand, lightly head butting it as it lifted up to scratch the other ear. He felt a small rumbling deep in his chest as Prussia continued to stroke and scratch his ears. The next time Prussia lifted his hand, Germany maneuvered his head to rub against it the rumbling in his chest growing.

"West, are you purring?" Prussia asked, pulling his hand away. Germany's eyes shot open and he stood upright, flushing in embarrassment of what had happened.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said, turning his head away. Prussia chuckled.

"It's fine. But now I'm curious about what other feline qualities you've acquired. Lay down on your stomach."

"No."

"Come on West."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's degrading."

"You have cat ears and a tail. What else could be more degrading than that?"

"Good point." Germany sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." He said, reluctantly lying down on his stomach. Prussia sat down beside him. He placed his left hand at the base of Germany's neck, dragging it down his back all the way to the base of his tail. He lifted his hand repeating the process.

The purring quickly returned. Prussia grinned as Germany arched into his hand slightly.

"Just like a cat." He snickered.

"Shut up." Germany glared.

"You know you're enjoying it." Prussia teased.

"You're just mocking me." Germany's tail was swaying back and forth threateningly. Prussia backed off.

"Alright, alright I'll stop." He said, removing his hand from the younger male's back. Germany sat up, crossing his legs.

"What are we going to do? I can't go to the doctor about this; no way would I go out in public with these attached to me. Let alone allow some complete stranger examine me." Germany said, fondling the tip of his light blonde tail.

"You have a point. But you can still go out in public." Prussia said, running his finger down the length of the tail, feeling the soft fur that coated it.

"And how would I accomplish that exactly?" Germany asked looking at his brother.

"You could put on a hat to hide your ears and the strap your tail to one of your legs." Prussia proposed. Germany sighed.

"I guess that would work. But what if Italy found out? Then he would blurt it out to the entire world, literally. Japan would take God-knows-how-many-pictures and post the somewhere on the internet. And Romano, he would make fun of me for this for as long as I live. " Prussia patted him on the back.

"Don't worry. Your awesome big brother would never let that happen to you." Prussia grinned. Germany gave him a small smile in response.

"Thanks, Bruder."

**A/N: Hey, CK here, I hope you guys liked it. This was just a random idea that came to mind. I'm sorry if it sucks, I've been in a bit of a slump lately and this is the first satisfying story I've written in months. Please don't flame… I've written out a little more than five chapters, and will add them if I get good reviews. So if you guys like it please tell me. I need all the encouragement I can get! And as always, R&R!- CK**


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Germany's house was slammed open, a frantic Italian running inside at full speed leaving destruction in his wake.

"Germany! Germany!" He called, running up the stairs at an impossible rate. A small Japanese man calmly followed. Italy barged into his room, crying and flinging himself at the large German. "Germany, where were you? When you didn't show up to training I got really worried! Well not really at first, at first I thought you were just running late. Then I remembered that you're never late so I began to worry. I thought you might have gotten in some huge car accident so Japan and I went to the hospital to see if you were there and you weren't. Japan suggested we stop at your to see if you were sick. I even brought all of your favorite foods to help you feel better and-" His attention fixated on the cat ears poking out from the top of Germany's head as if he just noticed them. "Ve~Germany, what are these on top of your head? Are they cat ears? They look cute! Hey, does that mean you're a cat now?" His focus was redirected to Germany's tail. "Oh, cool you have a tail too? Ow- It hit me! Germany tha-"

"Italy, just shut up." Germany said irritably. His ears flattening on his head, tail thrashing about wildly.

"Ve~ I'm sorry kitty Germany." Italy whined.

"Don't call me that! But I suppose I am a cat now, given my behavior the past few hours. And don't ask how I got these, because I don't know and- stop touching me there!" He shouted when Italy began scratching under his chin.

"Ve~ but Germany, all cats love to be scratched under their chin!" Italy chirped happily, moving his hand further down Germany's neck. Germany involuntarily closed his eyes and lifted his chin to allow Italy to scratch it some more. "See~? Kitty Germany likes his chin being scratched!" Italy moved his hand to the side of Germany's head. Germany leaned his head to the side so the Italian could get better access. Italy then moved to rub one of Germany's ears between his fingers. He giggled. "Ve~ Kitty Germany's ears are so soft and furry! I was right when I said Germany would be less scary as a cat~!" The Italian exclaimed, continuing to rub and scratch the taller male's ears.

"Italy, stop scratching me this instant!" Germany demanded. It was taking all of his will power to **not** start purring. Any more of this and he won't be able to help himself. The final straw was when Italy then used both hands to scratch his ears. Germany scowled as he began to purr loudly, the suppressed vibrations ringing out. Italy's closed-eyed expression changed from amused to curious.

"Ve~ is Kitty Germany actually purring? How cute~!" The Italian said, stroking Germany's head. Prussia snickered, joining in by stroking down the larger man's back and tail. He was met with a sharp glare.

Grinning, he scratched in the spot between Germany's shoulder blades. In turn, Germany rolled his shoulders backwards, pressing against Prussia's hand. Prussia's grin widened. He found his brother's new behavior extremely amusing, and somewhat arousing.

Germany growled slightly. _'Why do these two have to have such a fascination with me? Gott, I wish they would stop….although it does feel really good.'_ He thought, leaning his head back as Italy scratched both sides of it. He fell back onto the bed, Italy instantly beginning to scratch and rub his chest.

"Enjoying yourself West?" Prussia asked smirking .Germany glared.

"It's not like I wanted to do this in the first place." He retorted.

"Yes, but you know how little Italy is. He loves cats." Prussia snickered. Germany jumped slightly when he felt Italy nuzzle his chest.

"Ve~ the vibrations make Kitty Germany's chest feels weird." Italy giggled. Germany pushed the Italian off of him, quickly sitting up before either of them could try anything.

"I can't believe I actually allowed you to do that to me." He grumbled, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand. Italy sat next to him, pouting with tears poking from the corners of his eyes.

"You didn't have to be so rough." He whined softly. Germany sighed.

"You wouldn't have stopped if I had simply asked." Germany pointed out. Italy pouted even more. Germany pulled his knees to his chest, tail twitching slightly. _'What am I going to do? I can't allow any more people to find out about my 'condition'. Who knows what this could do to my reputation. These are my friends, so I guess I can trust them enough to keep it a secret….'_

"Ve~ what's wrong?" Italy asked, ripping Germany from his thoughts, concern clear in his voice. Germany shrugged.

"Nothing, Italy. Just thinking." Said man patted him on the back. Prussia chuckled.

"Ve~ Prussia, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking myself."

"What were you thinking about?" Germany asked. Prussia chuckled again.

"Nothing important. Just wondering, and I'm completely serious about this, would we have to, at some point in time, have to treat you for fleas?"

Both Italy and Germany gave the albino an odd look.

"I'm completely serious! I mean really, our dogs come inside everyday and we've had to treat them dozens of times for it. It wouldn't be surprising if you got them." Prussia explained.

"I guess that's possible." Italy said.

"But highly unlikely." Germany added.

"I was also thinking; do those ears of yours work? Or are they just there for show?"

"Good question. I'm actually not sure." Germany said.

"Ve~ maybe if you to tune out what you're hearing in your human ears, you're cat ears will work in their place and you can hear ten times better!" Italy suggested.

"It could work." Germany paused, as if thinking what would happen. "Alright, I'll try it." He said finally, lying down in his bed. He closed his eyes and concentrated on zoning out everything he heard in his human ears.

Things began to become clearer. He heard a mourning dove coo. It sounded as clear as it would if he were outside, looking up into the tree where it was perched. He could hear the rustle of bed sheets and clothing, the creaking of the springs and bed frame as his brother and friend shifted about. He heard things he had not heard before, pitches that would be considered beyond the range of the average human. It was simply fascinating.

"Germany, what do you hear?" Italy's voice rang out clear as a bell.

"Everything." Was all he said, not wanting to lose concentration. He heard Prussia's side of the bed creak, the sound of his breathing getting closer.

"Don't even think about it Bruder." He said. Prussia backed off.

"Dammit, West. Ruining all my fun." Prussia whined, a pout obvious in his voice.

"Childish as always."

"Shut up."

"I think that's enough for now." Germany said opening his eyes as he sat up.

"How was it?" Italy chirped.

"Very interesting. And calming." Germany replied. Italy smiled, hugging him.

"Ve~ sounds really fun! I wish I had cat ears so I could hear stuff!" Italy said happily. Prussia grinned.

"You'd look really cute too!" He added. Italy giggled.

"Ve~ I guess I would. Now I really want cat ears." Said the Italian, putting on his 'determined' face.

"I bet West would be more than happy to give you his when he's done with'em." Prussia joked. Italy's expression brightened.

"Really? You would?" Italy asked, turning to the blonde with a hopeful expression.

"Um… sure. I'll try to give them to you as soon as possible" Germany said awkwardly. Italy cheered, hugging him. "Although I'm not entirely sure how that would be possible." He mumbled to himself. Prussia laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

-Meanwhile, somewhere in the world-

A black cloaked figure stood cackling in the middle of a dimly lit room. "Ha! I bet that bloody kraut is wandering the back alleys of Berlin right now like a little lost stray! With no one to love or take care of him!" The figure cackled again. "That should teach him not to mess with me!"

**A/N: I'm so happy people enjoy me story! Please keep reviewing! And if you have any suggestions on what should happen in future chapters, please tell me! I know it's kind of obvious who the person in the last little paragraph is, but even if it **_**hadn't**_** had been mentioned in the summary you guys still would have been able to figure it out just by how he's saying things. But anyways, keep the feedback coming you guys! Thanks so much!- CK**


	3. Chapter 3

Germany's stomach growled. He blushed, remembering that he hadn't eaten anything since this morning. He crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"I-I'm going to get something to eat." He said, leaving the room. Italy and Prussia nodded.

"What are ya gonna get? A cat of tuna?" Prussia teased, smirking.

"Ha ha, Very funny Bruder." Germany said sarcastically before leaving the room. Outside he found Japan calmly sitting in the hallway reading a manga.

"Japan. I see Italy dragged you here." He said. Japan looked up from his manga and nodded, eyes immediately fixating on the top of Germany's head.

"Yes, yes, I know they're there." He sighed. Japan stood, handing him a box.

"This is the food Italy-kun prepared for you." He stated in his usual monotone. Germany gladly took it.

"Ah, thank you. I'll go eat this downstairs so that my brother doesn't try to mooch of me." Japan nodded. Germany noticed that he was still staring at his ears.

"Would you like to touch them?" He sighed, defeated.

"Only if you would allow me to." Japan replied, polite as ever.

"Alright. Just please don't overdo it." He said, bowing his head low enough to allow the Japanese man to briefly rub his ears.

"They are very soft." Japan stated.

"I've heard."

After about a minute Japan took his hand away.

"Thank you Germany-san." He said, resuming his reserved pose. Germany nodded before walking down the stairs to the main floor. Japan watched him as he left.

"He has a tail...How adorable." He mumbled to himself before silently following.

Germany sat down at the kitchen table, opening the box. Italy hadn't lied when he said it was all of his favorites. He quickly began to eat. It didn't taste as good as he thought it would. Normally Italy's cooking was wonderful. Did the Italian do something wrong? Or were his taste buds altered when he grew those dammed cat ears?

"Is something wrong?" Germany jumped when he heard Japan speak to him from behind. Swallowing what he had in his mouth, he shook his head looking at the older male.

"No, no. It's just not as good as usual." He said, continuing to eat.

"I see. Is there anything I can do?" Germany shook his head again.

"No, no thank you."

"Okay. Tell me if there is anything I can do." Japan said. Germany nodded.

"I will. Thank you Japan."

Germany quickly finished the rest of the food and put everything in the sink, rinsing everything off. He suddenly felt exhausted, like he had worked for five days straight with no sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Germany-san, is everything alright?" He heard Japan ask. He nodded in reply.

"Yeah. Just got really tired all of a sudden. If you don't mind, I think I'll take a-" He yawned "- short nap. Please, wake me up in an hour or so."

Japan nodded, watching the younger take a soft, fluffy looking throw blanket and curl up in the armchair in the living room that was currently being basked in the afternoon sunlight. _'How cute.' _He thought. _'He really is just like a house cat.'_ Japan heard quick footsteps coming from the staircase.

"Yo, West I-" Prussia was cut off by a sharp '_shhh'_ from Japan as he walked into the kitchen from the bottom of the staircase. The albino gave him a quizzical look. His only reply was Japan gesturing to where Germany was in the living room.

Prussia looked over to where the Japanese man was gesturing to and his expression instantly softened. The two slowly approached Germany's now sleeping form. They paused when they heard a small noise.

'_He's snoring.'_ Prussia mouthed to the other. They were both silent, listening to the rhythmic sound coming from the young German.

The strange thing was that it didn't sound like the kind of snoring a normal human did in their sleep. Instead of a loud, obnoxious and nasally noise; it was a soft, vocal, and airy grunt. Neither could believe such a small noise could come from such a large, burly man. And both thought it was absolutely adorable.

'_Let's leave him be.' _Japan mouthed back. Prussia nodded in response. Both quietly snuck back upstairs.

"Ve~ Where's Germany?" Italy asked when he saw the two walk into said German's bedroom.

"West decided to take a short nap." Prussia answered.

"Ve~ a nap? But it's not even three!" The Italian whined as the Prussia sat on the edge of the bed.

"Cats sleep a rot during the day Italy-kun. It shouldn't be much of a surprise if he decides to take a nap or two in the middle of the day." Japan explained calmly. Italy pouted.

"I guess you're right. How long will he be asleep? I want to be able to sleep with him by the time my siesta comes." He said. Prussia chuckled.

"I'm sure you will kid. Just expect him to have a really strange sleeping schedule."

"Ve~strange?" Italy tilted his head.

"Hai. Cats sleep mostly in the day and are awake mostly at night. Since Germany-san is half-cat he should be sleeping half through the day and half through the night." Japan explained.

"Oh, I get it now. Alright, I guess that makes sense. Ve~ is he really cute when he sleeps?"

"Very." Replied both nations.

"Ve~ I wanna go see!" The Italian exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. Prussia pulled him back down.

"But Italy, if you do and you're really loud, wouldn't he get mad at you if you woke him?" Prussia reasoned. Italy's posture drooped.

"Ve~ I guess you're right. I don't want Germany to get mad at me. I'll leave him be until he wakes up." Prussia patted him on the head.

"Good boy." Italy looked at the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table.

"Ve~ I can't believe it's already two o'clock! Fratello must be getting worried."

"Then why don't you call him and tell him you're going to be here for a while?" Prussia asked.

"I would if I could; but my phone's dead and I don't remember his number. Ve~ He's going to get really mad when I come home late tonight." Italy moped. Obviously not looking forward to the yelled lecture he was sure to get from his short tempered older brother. Prussia patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"It'll be alright. At least he's not going to drive here to pick you up."

"Ve~ I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that."

"Well then, we'll just have to be on our guard." Italy nodded.

"Yeah."

**A/N: Hey guys. Yeah, I know there's a lot of filler in this chapter. Sorry to disappoint. But no worries! Chaos will be sure to ensue in the next chapter when we get a little visit from Italy's fratello. The idea for the snoring part of the story I actually got from my own cat who I often hear snoring under my bed while I'm on my computer. Please keep reading and reviewing! I couldn't have done this without all of your support!-CK**


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn Veneziano. I'm fucking missing my siesta because of you." Romano gumbled, pulling up into Germany's driveway in his yellow Lamborghini. He been driving for over two hours to pick up his brother from the German's house after he didn't return from training for lunch and siesta. The southern Italian shut the door to his car roughly, marching up to the front door. He threw it open without a second thought and entered into the living room.

Said room was relatively empty, except a pile of blankets on the armchair by the windows. Two light blonde cat ears poked out from the top hole.

"Did that bastard get a cat? Fucking animal hoarder. What's next a parakeet?" He scoffed, walking over and, despite his disdainful words he began to scratch the ears.

"Damn potato bastard." He said softly. A soft purring soon filled the room.

"Dammit Italy. I'm trying to sleep. Stop touching me." Germany said groggily, throwing the blanket off his head. Romano pulled his hand away as if he had touched fire, his face twisted in disgust and horror. Germany felt his stomach drop when he quickly realized that it wasn't his sweet, innocent, air-headed Italian. But rather his foul-mouthed, ill-tempered and ill-mannered older brother.

"What the fucking hell are those things on your head? Is this some sort of new and sick fetish of yours?" Romano spat in utter disgust.

"Please don't start. If you want Italy, he's upstairs with Prussia and Japan." Germany replied calmly, the blanket weighing down his tail's twitching. There was a brief pause before Romano leaned down and began tugging and yanking at Germany's ears.

"Please stop. That hurts." Romano laughed in response.

"You look like a freak." Germany glared. Romano only laughed more.

"What's wrong? Is kitty getting angry?" Mocked the Italian.

"Yes, now please stop." Germany asked again, grabbing onto Romano's wrist trying to pull it off of his ear.

"No. This is by far too much fun. You look like a fucking freak. To think, if everyone found out about this…"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Germany growled. Romano smirked in reply. "No one would want to be with you. They'd think you're some freak of nature and try to avoid you as much as possible. No one would love you. You'd be all alone. Like after that damned wa-"

"You are going too far Romano!" Germany growled again, baring his teeth slightly.

Romano was about to make a smart remark but was unable to when Italy came bounding into the room.

"Ve~ Germany are you up yet…." His expression fell when he saw his brother. "Ve~ fratello, what are you doing?" The younger Italian asked innocently.

"Nothing, just talking to the potato bastard. And I came to pick you up." Romano said, letting go of Germany's ear and putting his hands on his hips. Germany rubbed his ear tenderly, hoping it would ease the pain slightly.

"Ve~ You could have just called the house and tell me to come home. It would have saved you the trip."

"Tch, well you should've called and have told me you were going to be late!" Romano yelled. Italy whimpered.

"V-ve~ I'm sorry fratello. It wasn't on purpose. I swear I would have but I forgot your number. Ve~ I'm sorry."

"Tch, whatever. Let's go home Veneziano"

"Ve~ okay…I'm sorry if my fratello bothered you Germany." Italy said, hugging the German lovingly. "I'll come back tomorrow to keep you company!" He chirped cheerfully, letting go and following his brother out the door.

Germany watched the Italian as he climbed into his red Ferrari, speeding off after Romano's yellow Lamborghini. Sighing; he made his way over to the fridge opening the door and grabbing a beer from it, just as Prussia was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, West. I was looking up some stuff on the internet and- DON'T DRINK THAT!" He yelled, jumping the rest of the stairs and racing up to grab the beer from his brother's hand.

"Why not? It's not like it's poisonous… Wait let me rephrase that, one beer won't kill me."

"In the condition you're in it could." Prussia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean?" Prussia showed him the laptop screen, which he somehow managed to not drop and break. (Of which had happened several times before) Germany read the page.

Much to his dismay; the page listed several foods the German often ate. Germany gave Prussia a look.

"Why did you research this?" He asked. Prussia shrugged.

"I've heard there were certain things that you couldn't feed to a cat that were extremely deadly to them and I just wanted to see what those things were."

"Huh. I guess I should thank you for that." Germany said. Prussia nodded, taking a swig of the beer.

"You're welcome. And see, this works out well for the both of us. You don't die, and I get a free beer." Prussia grinned.

"And you get to eat everything else I can't." Prussia chuckled, grinning.

"Hey, wanna go watch some T.V?"

"I guess. What's on?"

"Does it matter?" Prussia whined, pulling his younger brother to the couch.

-a few hours later-

"Germany-san, Prussia-san, dinner is ready." Japan said. Prussia turned as he gently stroked his, now sleeping, brother's hair.

"Japan, you're still here? I thought you left a while ago." Japan shook his head.

"No. Since my house is so far from here, I thought it would be easier if I stayed here. I hope you do not mind."

"Of course not. Stay here as long as my brother will let ya." Japan bowed.

"Thank you. I will be sure to do my part during my stay here. At any rate, please come the kitchen to eat before the food gets cold."

"Alright, we'll be there in a little bit. Let me wake up West first." Japan nodded, returning to the kitchen. Prussia gently shook his brother's shoulder.

"West. Hey West, it's time to wake up."

"Hnnn. What time is it?" Germany grumbled, half-asleep.

"Time to get your lazy ass up and eat. Dinner is ready."

"You're the one to talk bruder." Germany yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go eat. I'm starving." Prussia said as he stood, gesturing to the doorway leading to the kitchen before walking out of the living room. Germany followed.

"Ah, Prussia-san, Germany-san. I was worried you wouldn't be coming." Japan said, looking at the two brothers as they entered the kitchen.

"Japan? You're still here" Germany said with surprise.

"Japan and I talked a little before you woke up. He's going to be staying here for a little while."

"Only if you will allow me to, Germany-san"

"That's fine with me."

"Great, great now can we please eat? I'm starved!" Prussia complained loudly.

All three men sat down and began to eat the wonderfully prepared meal Japan had made.

Long after dinner was finished and the dishes were washed everyone went to their designated rooms.

"Hey, bruder, can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure, West. What's wrong? Got a case of the creeps?"

"Nein. I just want someone to talk to. I have a feeling I'm going to be staying up late tonight." Prussia nodded.

"Alright."

**A/N: *flails* I'm so sorry this sucks! This chapter was completely dissatisfactory for me but I couldn't find anything else to put for this chapter and I had promised Romano would be in this chapter I promise I will get out chapter five as soon as possible! I'm kind of sick right now and might stay home from school so I will hopefully have time to work on it. So please, keep reading and give me feedback! Suggestions for future chapters would help greatly! I also apologize since the updates will be slowing down in frequency at this point but I will do my best to try to get out at least one chapter a week. Thank you! And as always, R&R - CK**


	5. Chapter 5

When Prussia awoke the next morning he noticed that his brother wasn't next to him like he had been when he had fallen asleep. Although the tell-tale snoring his brother had developed when he became half-cat told him he was still in the room. He sat up and was instantly met with the sight of his brother, curled up at the end of the bed cocooned in his favorite blanket. Prussia crawled over to where Germany was sleeping, flopping down next to him. The door opened and Japan quietly entered the room. Prussia watched him as he walked over to the curtains, drawing them open.

Prussia squinted in the change in lighting while as Germany made a sound akin to an irritated meow, rubbing his face as if it would wipe the sunlight off his eyes. Prussia smiled as he watched Germany stretched, yawning as he did so. Azure eyes opened, groggily scanning the room landing on Prussia.

"Mornin' West."

"Guten Morgen, East."

"Sleep well?" Germany nodded.

"And you?"

"I slept pretty well." Japan, wearing his cleaning smock and bandana, stepped forward.

"I am about to prepare breakfast. Is there anything you two would like in particular?" Both shook their heads.

"No. Cook whatever you would like Japan. Thank you though." Germany said. Japan nodded and left the room.

Germany rolled onto his back moving his arms up and down, fanning and clutching his fingers in tandem with his arm's movements. Prussia recognized this as something their cat did when he was extremely happy. They called it 'making biscuits'; after a term America had used when he came over to their house to stay during a diplomatic meeting. He promised that next time he came he would bring a fresh batch for them to try.

"Are you seriously making air biscuits?" Prussia asked, grinning. Germany stopped immediately, putting his arms down.

"W-what? I was? I didn't even realize I was doing it." He said, blushing. Prussia chuckled.

"Yeah, it was pretty cute." Germany's blush darkened.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower." He said, quickly getting up and rushing to the bathroom.

Germany shut the door to the bathroom, stripping himself of his nightwear. He walked over to the shower, drawing back the shower curtain and turning on the water. The second he heard the water hit the tile floor of the shower he became tense, as if he were waiting for something to pop out at him and attack.

He hesitantly put a hand under the spray; pulling it back within seconds of when the water hit it.

"On second thought, I don't want to." Germany said to himself, turning off the water. He put a towel around his waist, despite being dry, and went back into his bedroom. As he thought, Prussia was still laying on the bed.

"What's wrong? Not enjoyin' the water anymore?" He asked grinning.

"N-no. It's not hot yet. I think I'll take one later."

"West, you take one every morning."

"I know. But I just don't want to today.

"Alright, alright. Go ahead, break routine for all I care. "

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome" There was a long silence between the two.

"Do it."

"I said no East!"

"If you don't you're going to smell the entire day. You sure you want that?"

"Well, no, but-" Germany was cut off.

"No buts, you're taking a shower and that's that." Prussia scolded as he pulled Germany into the bathroom, one-handedly turning on the water, getting the temperature just right and try to toss him in. Germany held onto the frame of the shower with all four of his limbs.

"I told you I'm not taking a shower!" Germany growled.

"Yes you are! Now get in there and get clean!" Prussia shouted pushing on the younger's back.

"No!"

"Get in there!" Prussia pushed harder.

"You can't make me you bastard."

"I can and I will!" Prussia pushed harder yet.

"I refuse!"

Germany relaxed somewhat when Prussia eased up on pushing him into the shower. He should have expected what came next. He cried out in surprise when a cup of cold water splashed across his face.

"Ha! Now that you're all wet you have no choice but to take a shower!" Prussia said laughing triumphantly. Germany growled.

"Fine. Bastard." Prussia grinned in response as Germany stepped into the shower, quickly pulling the shower curtain shut.

He lathered his hair with shampoo, getting behind both ears and his tail. He rinsed it out and repeated with the conditioner.

He hated it. He hated the feeling of the water constantly beating into his head. He hated the feeling of the beads of water running down his face and body. He used to enjoy it, he had enjoyed it so much he would just stand there for a good thirty minutes after washing and enjoy the relaxing sensation but now he absolutely despised it. He washed himself off completely and shut of the water.

He walked into the bed and saw his uniform laid out on the bed. He grabbed his under clothes and put them on. When he did he noticed something strange. He felt where his tail was. A small opening was ripped in the seam, stitched at the edges. Obviously meant to be there. Having a vague idea of the purpose, he grabbed his tail and pulled it through, smoothing down the fur after doing so. He put the rest of his clothes on, having to do the same with his uniform pants. He sighed.

"Better than before, but not really the most practical." He said to himself as he quickly walked down the stairs.

"Yo, West." Prussia greeted as Germany entered the kitchen from the stairs.

"You are just in time Germany-san. Breakfast is ready." Japan said, putting three plates of food on the table. Germany sat down.

"Thank you Japan." He said, picking up his fork and beginning to eat.

"See what I did with your clothes, West?" Prussia asked, taking a bite.

"Yes. And, although I am thankful, it was highly unnecessary. "

"Eh? What the fuck do you mean 'unnecessary'?" Prussia snapped

"You could've asked me first before ripping up my clothing." Prussia scoffed.

"That would've been **way** too awkward and you know it. Besides, you would've said no." Germany looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I do."

All three men heard the front door bell ring.

"The awesome me will get it." Prussia declared, getting up with a grunt and disappearing into the living room.

All that Japan and Germany could hear was frantic and incoherent speech in the other room.

"Germany!" Italy cried, running into the kitchen and hugging the German.

"Hello Italy." Germany said.

"Ve~ I'm so sorry about what happened with my fratello yesterday! I didn't mean for it to happen. I made sure it won't happen again though. Ve~ Prussia told me you can't eat any of your favorite foods now right?" Germany sighed, nodding.

"Ja. I am especially upset about the beer and chocolate."

"Ve~ that's right, you love sweets don't you? Oh, and you can't really eat wurst now can you? Doesn't that have pork or something in it?"

"Yes, unfortunately. We're really going to have to read the ingredients' on the packages to make sure I don't eat anything I'm not supposed to." Germany sighed. Japan cleared the dishes and began to wash them.

"Thank you again Japan." Germany said as he got up. Japan nodded, working on the dishes while humming a vocaloid song. Germany recognized it to be 'Magnet' and although he wouldn't willingly admit it, it was one of his favorites by them.

"Ve~ What does Germany want to do today?" Italy asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Germany shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do Italy." The Italian tilted his head.

"Ve~ I don't know. That's why I asked you. You're so smart you always know exactly what to do."

"Not always and where's Prussia?" Germany asked.

"He went to the store. He should be back in a little bit." Italy said.

"He could've at least told me he was leaving. He seems to be doing that a lot lately." Germany sighed, slicking back his still damp hair.

"Ve~ let's go do something Germany! I'm bored!" Italy exclaimed, obviously not paying attention to what the German had said, grabbing Germany's hand and dragging him off somewhere.

After about thirty minutes of running around the house looking for something to do, the pair somehow got into Germany's chess set and had begun to play against one another. Germany was thoroughly surprised by the Italian's skill at the game.

The two played round after round, the Italian somehow either checkmating or stalemating him every time.

"How did you get so good at this Italy?"Germany asked, moving his knight. Italy shrugged.

"Austria and I played it a lot. He's really hard to beat. With you on the other hand it's practically effortless, you make so many blunders." The Italian replied, claiming the other's rook.

'_Austria's better than him? Note to self: __**Never**__ try to play chess with Austria.' _Germany thought, claiming one of Italy's pawns.

He counted up his pieces. One rook, his queen, three pawns, and one bishop. All his other pieces had been claimed. He counted up all of Italy's pieces. Five pawns, one rook, both bishops, both knights, his king and his queen. Before he knew it Italy had called checkmate on him once again.

"I give up. There's no winning against you Italy."

"Ve~ but Germany~ I'm so bored and this is fun!" Germany sighed, turning to look at the front door as he heard a car pull into the driveway, the door opening and shutting.

"Ve~ What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Bruder is home, I just heard his car pull up." Germany said, resetting the board.

Within three minutes of when Germany heard the car door open, Prussia walked into the living room with an arm full of groceries.

"Don't worry. The awesome me has returned." He said, kicking the door shut and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, West I got a treat for you." Prussia added, unpacking the bags.

"Really what'd you get?" Germany asked, getting up and walking into the kitchen, standing behind his brother.

"I had the butcher make a custom order." Prussia replied, tossing the younger a package of wurst.

"Thanks, Bruder." Germany said, putting the meat in the refrigerator. Prussia grinned.

"No problem West." He said, crunching up the empty plastic bags. Germany tensed at the noise.

Something about the crinkling made him snap to attention, his eyes fixating on the brown printed plastic. Prussia set the bags on the table, making them crinkle again. Germany crouched in front of the table, hesitantly reaching out and batting at the lightweight bags. He repeated the motion, watching the crumpled wad of plastic slide on the polished wooden surface of the table.

Somehow he found the ordinary object absolutely _fascinating._ The crinkling setting off some sort of switch in his mind that made him just want to bat at it. Germany's tail began moving back and forth. Prussia, noticing the younger's odd behavior, attempted to pull the bags away. Germany slammed his hand on them, preventing Prussia from removing them from him.

Prussia continued to pull, the plastic easily gliding on the surface of the table despite Germany keeping a hold on it. Germany slammed his other hand on it, struggling to keep it in his grip. He dug his nails into it as he was slowly drug over the table.

"Let go. Bruder." Germany said, pulling back on it.

"Why? Want to play with it."

"O-of course not! Why would I want to do something as childish as that?" He said, letting go of the bags and standing up straight. Prussia grinned.

"Because, your instincts tell you to."

"Instincts? What the hell do you mean instincts?" Germany growled.

"You probably developed the same instincts cat's have when you got those things. And explanation for it escapes me but you get the point."

"Actually I don't"

"Oh well. Now help me put this stuff away."

"Okay, okay."

-meanwhile-

"Cult Master England! Cult Master England!" A man in a black cloak ran up to the green-eyed nation, who was also attired in a black cloak.

"Yes, what is it Timothy?" The Englishman asked, irritated at how he had been interrupted in his studying of a new spell.

"We have new information on the curse you had set on Germany. Turns out it was not successful, not entirely."

"What? Bullocks! That spell was supposed to be fool proof!"

"We did a survey of the area and there appears to be a weak, but effective, protective magical barrier around his house that had interfered with the effects of the curse, only allowing it to go into effect half way before cutting off the process entirely." By the end of the explanation the blonde haired nation was livid.

"Bloody hell! Now in order to correct the curse I'm going to have to undo and reapply it! Take down that barrier this instant so I can re-cast the spell!" Timothy nodded.

"We are doing so now, sir." England stormed over to his spell book, flipping it open to the page of the spell he had used on Germany.

"This time I won't accept failure." He mumbled to himself, running his finger down the page, looking for the 'undo' part of the spell. He froze when he saw that half the page had been ripped out.

"Fuck." He cursed, realizing that shortly after he had cast the spell, being so confident as to his work was going to go favorably that he had ripped out the 'undo' section of the page. He had also burned it so that Germany could not force him to turn him back to normal once he had found out it was the master of magick himself who had done that to him.

Oh what a dire mistake that had been.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's a little long and the filler between each of the events suck, but I wanted a lot to happen and my illness-muddled mind couldn't think up of anything better. Although overall I am very satisfied with this chapter, I hope it is equally satisfying for you guys too. Please keep up with the suggestions; I have gotten some very good ones in so far! And as always R&R- CK**


	6. Chapter 6

At exactly one thirty on the dot Germany grabbed his favorite blanket and curled up on the armchair in the living room. The dogs, having been living with cats the majority of their lives, calmly lie down at the foot of the chair and quietly go to sleep along with their master.

'_He's always sleeping with that blanket I gave him. What's so special about it?' _Prussia thought to himself, lovingly watching the younger sleep.

He looked over to Italy and Japan, of which were currently playing Dead Space 2 (muted of course) on the Xbox 360. Italy had originally suggested that they play kinectmials on their new Xbox Kinect (that Prussia had bought with his brother's money) since it was happy and cute but Japan interjected and had said it was not appropriate to play with the way Germany was at the moment.

The only other video games Prussia had were the first and (recently the) second Dead Space as well as the first and second Left 4 dead. All of which Germany had promptly disagreed to buying, but bought anyway just to get his obnoxious older brother off of his back. Although, to Prussia at least, what really and truly made it worth spending his brother's hard-earned cash, was the look of absolute terror in the younger's eyes when either a necromorph or a huge, half-decayed and deformed zombie popped out of nowhere and started attacking.

Soon after Prussia had started playing the games, whenever Germany came into the living room late at night to get something to read or for work he would literally grab what he needed and high-tail it to his room at a pace that could rival an Italian's. Sometimes, if he got really paranoid, he would lock the door to his room.

Personally, he felt bad for scaring his brother but the reactions he got were just too good to pass up. The tiny jumps here and there when a large number of enemies popped out from around the corner or from a stack of crates, beautifully bright azure eyes practically bulging out in terror, the small tremors that occasionally shook the sturdy being of the muscular German, and not to mention the paranoid looking around when the younger was (when he thought to be) alone in a room.

Germany could hold up to psycho killer movies much better than the Prussian but when it came to supernatural things like zombies or some sort of creepy ass monster like the ones in that computer game Amnesia, Prussia could play those for hours on end and still be able to dream about beer and gambling with no trouble at all. Germany on the other hand, the poor man would wake up in the middle of the night practically screaming in terror. He would sneak into his brother's room or turn on the television in his room until he calmed down enough to go back to sleep, which would not be very often. Usually the second round of sleep, when and if he did calm down enough, turned out to be much more pleasant than the first, but still deprived him of much needed rest.

Of course, being as awesome as he was, he finished the games in about a span of two months. Pretty slow for someone with as much time on their hands as himself, but he didn't want to permanently scar his younger brother anymore than he already had. So he gave each game about a week interval before starting on a new one.

"Yay, Japan we survived!" Italy cheered when the two cleared another area. Prussia scoffed.

"Tch, that area's nothing. The next one is killer. Took me three more tries before I was able to move on." The albino said flipping his position so that he lay horizontally on the couch, grabbing onto and hugging a pillow.

"Ve~ Really? You're really good at video games Prussia. It must be really hard if it takes you more than one try to get through."

"That's what I just said. Keep an eye on the corners and watch each other's backs. The little bastards in this area like to try and attack from behind." Prussia said, staring nonchalantly at the screen as a hoard of deformed necromorphs ran out from a pile of supply crates.

"Awaah!" Italy cried out as he began pressing 'X' in a frantic frenzy, too overwhelmed by what was going on to actually think about trying to aim. Japan shushed him.

"Remember Italy-kun. Germany-san is trying to sleep. Prease try to keep your voice down." Japan scolded the Italian in his calm monotone.

"Ve~ Okay. Sorry Japan." Italy said, continuing to shoot at the necromorphs.

"Italy-kun, behind you." Japan took the controller from the panicking Italian and panned the POV to behind Italy's player but before he could attack Italy's health bar dropped to zero. Another wave of necromorphs had attacked from behind, killing off what little remaining health the Italian had.

That's how it was usually played when there was more than one of them. They would take turns at the controller on each area, sometimes taking over when one was overwhelmed.

"Aw, man. We died!" Italy pouted when they respawned from their last save point. Prussia looked over to the clock. It read 2:00; it shouldn't be much longer until Germany woke up from his nap. Prussia sighed.

"Geez, how much longer is West going to sleep? Can't he sleep at night when we don't have anything better to do?" The albino whined.

"Ve~ Be patient Prussia. When I take my siesta I like to sleep as much as I can before waking up. I bet that's what Germany's doing now." Prussia scooted onto his back.

"I suppose. But I'm just so bored. I need something to do." The albino whined. Just as he said that Germany stirred, stretching out so that his arms draped over the arm of the chair. His eyes opened a crack, just enough to revel their stunning azure coloring. A small, dazed smile graced his lips. Prussia met the younger's gaze, donning one of his famous crooked grins to the blonde.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, West." Prussia joked.

"Hnn glad to be back, East." Germany joked in return, mind still hazy from sleep.

"Have a nice nap?" Germany nodded, sitting up and stretching with a large yawn.

"So, what did you three do while I was sleeping?" Prussia sat up, shrugging.

"Eh, those two played Dead Space 2. I just watched and gave'em advice. By the way, how is the game coming along?" Italy turned, giving Japan the controller.

"Fine. It only took us one more try before we cleared to the next area, two less than you Prussia!" Italy bragged.

"Tch. Pure luck." Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you guys are playing Dead Space 2? Prussia what did I tell you about playing that while I'm in the room?" Germany said. Prussia sighed, giving the blonde a _'Really? You seriously can't figure out the answer yourself?' _look.

"You were asleep West. They wanted something to do and those are the only games I had."

"You still could have played something else. What about that game you just got for that platform you begged me to buy?"

"Japan here thought it would be offensive to you and decided not to play it." Germany sighed, deciding that it was not worth continuing the argument.

"Ve~ Germany, now that you're awake we can turn the volume on!" Italy exclaimed, taking the remote and turning the volume of the television on high.

Germany practically flew off the armchair when the screaming of necromorphs filled the room. Japan stole the remote that the Italian currently held and turned the volume down to a reasonable level. Prussia looked over to his brother who was currently gripping the arm of the chairs for dear life, the fur on his tail fluffed out to twice its size.

"I think we should turn off the game. It is obvious that Germany-san does not approve of us praying it while he is present in the room." Japan said, saving the game and turning off the Xbox, placing the controller on top of the entertainment center.

"Thank you Japan." Germany said in relief, visibly relaxing.

"Shall I prepare us lunch? Or would you prefer to eat out?"

"I'll make lunch Japan." Germany said, getting up. "You are a guest in this household after all."

"Thank you, Germany-san."

"Hey West, cook up those sausages I got for you and see how they taste." Germany nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing, actually." He said as he walked over to the kitchen, digging in the newly stocked refrigerator for ingredients for their lunch.

"Hey guys! I have an idea! How about we go to the park after lunch!" Italy exclaimed with a goofy smile, the gravity defying curl on the side of his head bouncing up and down gently as he shifted around. Germany dropped whatever he had in his hand, looking over to the Italian as if he had gone completely insane. (True, the brunette wasn't entirely there half the time but he wasn't truly crazy.)

"No. I am NOT going out like this Italy." Germany stated firmly to the Italian, picking up what he had dropped and placing it on the counter.

"Ve~ but Germany! You haven't been outside since you got your cat ears and it's so nice out! It's not cold, the sun is shining you need to go outside!" The older male protested. The blonde held firm.

"I said NO Italy and that is final." Germany said again, opening the package of sausages from the fridge and walking over to the cabinet to get out the frying pan.

"Ve~ please? It would be so much fun! I promise nothing will happen. Besides, can't you just hide your kitty ears and tail?" Italy asked, skipping over to the taller German and gently pulling on said ears for emphasis. Germany swatted his hands away.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it. Now can you please leave me to cook?" Germany said, turning back to turn on the stove and grease the pan. Italy cheered.

"Yay! Thank you Germany! I won't let you down!"

"I won't keep my hopes up." Germany mumbled, throwing the wurst into the now sizzling pan.

-Meawhile, in London-

England's basement lay in shambles. Desks were destroyed, bookshelves were tipped over, and books lay scattered around pages from said books ripped out. Alchemic designs and circles once traced perfectly in white chalk on the cobblestone floor in perfection were now smeared and illegible.

"Damn it all to hell! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" England cursed, throwing an ancient spell book at the opposite wall.

The Englishman had spent the past few hours trying to figure out a spell that could undo the effects of his failed curse. His efforts had proved fruitless.

"Fuck, I should have known this was going to happen! Bloody hell!" He cursed again, beautiful forest green eyes on the verge of tears. He grabbed another spell book and began skimming through it.

Nothing.

He tossed the one he had aside and picked up another.

Nothing, again.

He began hitting his head on the wall. This. Was. Going. Fucking. Nowhere

England fell to his knees, a migraine causing his to head throb.

'_Why am I so goddamned useless?'_ The sandy blonde thought, finally breaking down and burying his head in his hands, beginning to sob.

**A/N: Aw, poor England… Anyways guys, I know nothing really happened in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! I have never played Dead Space, so everything about the game play in the story was completely from the top of my head and probably inaccurate to the actual game. Amnesia is this scary ass computer game (That I have not gotten the courage to play) that takes place in 17****th****/18****th****/19****th**** century Prussia and it has the creepiest monsters I have ever had the guts to look at. Also, I'm thinking of introducing America into the story in the one of the next few chapters, so try to look forward to him! I didn't really get many reviews last chapter, and that makes me kind of sad. But I am thankful to those who did review! Please keep up with the feedback and story suggestions; they keep the plot bunnies in my head going! Please R&R! - CK**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ve~ come on Germany!" Italy whined as he sat outside the German's bedroom door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Germany shouted from inside his locked room as he tucked his cat ears into his favorite military-issued cap. He pulled it tight on his head; to make sure it didn't fly off if it happened to be windy outside.

He unlocked the door to his room and opened it. The Italian bounced up from where he was seated on the floor.

"Ve~ Yay! Let's go!" He cheered, taking the taller German by the wrist and practically dragging him down the stairs and out the door.

"Yo, West! Took you long enough!" Prussia said when the two came into the living room.

"Sorry, I had a little trouble with my tail. I'm not a contortionist, you know." Germany sighed when he was able to wrench his wrist from the Italian's surprisingly strong grip.

"Well if you needed help you could have just asked West." Germany nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ve~ Germany! Come on! If we wait any longer it'll be siesta time and we can't go out after siesta time! Ve~ Hurry up!" Italy pushed. Germany groaned.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Italy cheered, taking his wrist and dragging him out the door. Prussia ran to try and catch up to the pair, Japan followed calmly after them.

It didn't take long for the four to reach the park that was located near the German's house.

"Ita-" Germany stopped himself from calling the Italian by his country name. "Feliciano! Please let me go! We're here!" He snapped, trying to stop. Italy stopped by the picket fence that boxed off the main street from the curb. Italy released his wrist. Germany began rubbing it.

"Ve~ sorry Germ- I mean Ludwig! Well, come on! We're here now! Let's play!" Italy said enthusiastically, waving his arms around in excitement. Germany sighed.

"I'm too old for playing, Feli. I'll simply sit down and watch you. Oh and please don't go into the creek, I don't want you to get bitten by a water snake." Germany said, sitting at one of the wooden picnic tables.

He winced slightly when he sat on his concealed tail wrong. He adjusted so that it was not as uncomfortable. Italy drooped.

"Ve~, but Ludwig! Please! It's so nice out!" The small Italian begged, pulling on one of his German companion's muscular arms. Germany kept planted to his spot.

"Go play if you want to play, Feli. I'm staying here."

"Yo, West!" Prussia ran up, stopping in front of the two. "Don't. Run. So. Fast." Prussia said between pants

"Ve~ Gilbert, will you come play with me?" Prussia scoffed.

"Me? Play? Sorry Feli, but I'm way too awesome to be playing like I'm five." The albino said, sitting opposite from his brother. The brunette pouted, reluctantly sitting down next to Germany.

"Ve~ You two are no fun." He said obviously in a huff.

"We know." The two men said in sync. Just then a little yellow bird flew and sat on Prussia's head.

"Um, bruder, there's a bird on your head." Germany said slowly, pointing to the silverette's head. Prussia's eyes lit up as he patted the top of his head gently. The bird cheeped and pecked at his hand when it came too close.

"It's alright bud, just get on my hand." He said to the bird. The bird cheeped once more before hopping on the hand. Prussia brought his hand down, looking at the little yellow puff ball resting on it as he lowered it to the table. He grinned.

"Hi little guy, aren't you cute? Eh?" Prussia said petting the top of the bird's head. The bird responded happily.

"You look my awesome Gilbird that flew away last week. Say, would you like to be my equally as awesome new Gilbird?" He asked. The little bird cheeped and flapped its tiny wings in agreement. Prussia placed the bird on his head.

"That's unsanitary." Germany mumbled, resting his head on his hand as he watched his older brother play with his newly proclaimed pet. He felt something hit his leg. Germany looked down to see a red rubber ball by his feet. Turning around he saw a small boy and girl run towards him.

"Excuse me, mister. Could we have our ball back?" The little girl asked.

"Of course. What's your name sweetie?" Germany asked, picking up the ball and handing it to the girl. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. The boy had sandy blonde hair and green/turquoise eyes.

"I'm Claudia. This is my big brother Isaac." She said, gesturing to the boy next to her.

"Hi." He said, shyly twisting his foot in the dirt.

"What's you name Mister?" Claudia asked. Germany smiled.

"My name is Ludwig and this is my friend Feliciano." He gestured to the Italian next to him. "And believe it or not, I have a big brother too." He said. Claudia's eyes lit up and she gasped.

"Really?" Germany nodded.

"He's sitting across from me." He said.

"Can I see him?" She asked. Germany chuckled.

"Sure." He said as he lifted her up onto the bench. She watched the silverette as he played with his bird.

"Is that him?" She asked, looking up to the blonde and pointing to Prussia. He nodded.

"Mhmm, his name is Gilbert. He's three years older than me." Prussia looked to Germany at the sound of his name. Claudia waved happily. Prussia smiled and gave her a small wave in return. Germany put her back down.

"Thank you for getting my ball and introducing me to your big brother Mr. Ludwig. My brother and I are going to play a game. Do you want to go play with us?"

"No. But thank you for asking." Germany replied.

Italy, who had been watching, jumped into the conversation.

"Ve~ What are you two going to play?" The brunette asked.

"Four square. But we need two other people to play." She said. Italy smiled.

"Ve~ Can I play too?" Claudia nodded.

"Of course! Anyone is welcome to play!" Italy cheered.

"Yay, come on Ludwig! Let's go play!" Germany shook his head.

"I told you Feli, I'm staying here." Italy pouted.

"Claudia! Isaac! What are you two doing, bothering these nice men? It's time to go home." A young woman shouted as she walked over to where the children were. They whined.

"Aw man."

"But mom-"

"No buts. Come on you two. I have to get dinner started." She looked over to the three. "I'm so sorry if these two bothered you. I thought I taught them better than to talk to strangers." Germany waved it off.

"It's fine. They weren't bothering us at all. Right Feli?" Italy nodded.

"Mhmm. It was fun to talk to them." The woman smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Patricia, Isaac and Claudia's mother." Germany shook it as well as Italy.

"I'm Ludwig."

"My name's Feliciano. Ve~ Patricia is a very pretty name. Perfect for a pretty girl such as yourself." The Italian complemented.

"Thank you. Alright children, time to go." She said, taking Isaac's and Claudia's hand, leading them to the line of cars parked by the curb of the road. Claudia turned around and began waving.

"Bye Mr. Ludwig! Bye Mr. Feliciano! And bye Mr. Gilbert! It was nice to meet you!" She shouted they waved back in reply.

"Ve~ Little kids are so cute~" Italy said.

"They sure are now let's get going." Germany said as he got up.

"Eh? But we just got here!"

"No, Feli we've been here for about thirty minutes. At this point you're missing your siesta." Italy's became frantic.

"My siesta! Awaaaaaaaaaah~!" Italy cried as he raced back to the house. Germany sighed.

"I knew that was going to happen." Germany said face palming as he watched the brunette try to dodge traffic. Prussia got up and began to walk in the direction of the house. Germany followed.

-Meanwhile-

Romano cackled manically.

"Oh, the bastard is going to be in for it now." He said, smiling evilly. He had spent the night getting contact information for every single country in the world. Literally.

First up was North America, he was going to save Europe for later. He looked at the list. The country at the top was America. The most loud mouthed, obnoxious country in the UN and on the continent. His smirk grew into a twisted smile.

This was going to be fun.

**A/ N: Hi, guys! Quick update is quick, right? XD You gotta love how quick I am with my updates. Anyways, I apologize for how OOC Germany is this chapter, but I can't help but see him as being really sweet to little kids like most adults are. And thank's to those who gave me advice on how I can make my story better. And a special thanks to Ferdinada Weillschmidt for her absolutely brilliant idea for the story! Thank you! And as always R&R!- CK**


	8. Chapter 8

America groaned, pulling the covers of his bed over his head when he heard the phone ring. The phone stopped ringing after a few minutes and he relaxed.

"Geez, who would be calling this early in the morning?" America mumbled to himself closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep. He felt something poke him. Taking the covers off his head he looked up and was met with the receiver to his phone.

"_You damn bastard! Answer me already! Goddammit!"_ He heard someone screech from the other end.

"It's for you buu buu." America looked tiredly at his alien friend, Tony, who had apparently picked up the phone for him. America took the phone and sighed, placing the speaker to his ear.

"Alfred F. Jones speaking." America said.

"_Took you long enough to pick up you bastard! I have something about the Macho Potato I need you to spread around for me." _The person on the other end said.

"Who is this?" America put on his glasses, sitting up in his bed.

"_Romano you bastard! Ro-ma-no! Southern Italy! South! The opposite of North you illiterate dumbass! SOUTH!" _He screeched. America pulled the phone away from his ear slightly as the Italian began to rant.

"Okay, okay, Geez. Now what can I, the Hero, help you with?" Romano growled.

"_I told you! I have dirt on the Potato Bastard that I need to spread around! Now will you listen to me?" _America sighed.

"Sure. Fire away." Romano then went into a lengthy explanation about what had happened the previous day.

"…_You think you can spread that around?" _Romano said, finishing his monologue. America pieced out what was important.

"Yeah. I think I can do that… Hey Romano?"

"_What is it now you bastard?" _

"Don't leak this to anyone else."

"_Why the hell not? It's my brilliant plan isn't it?" _The Italian said irately.

"Yeah, but do you _really _want to go through the trouble of matching up time zones to call people? Or communicate with other living beings in general? Besides, I _am _ the Hero after all; I'll do it for you." America grinned. Romano sighed.

"_Fine. But remember, you live in the city of the Mafia. If you screw up all it will take is a single snap of my fingers and you will be on the top of the hit list. Got it?" _

"You can count on me Romano! I'm the Hero after all!" Romano sighed.

"_Don't screw up you bastard."_ He said, hanging up. America flopped back onto his bed.

"What am I going to do? No way I could spread that sort of thing about Germany around and be taken seriously. I know he's telling the truth, this just screams England's handy work. But I'm the Hero and heroes don't make fun of other's misfortunes. God, Tony, what should I do?" The grey alien beside him tilted his head.

"Go see Germany buu buu. Comfort him buu buu. Be a hero buu buu." He said. America looked to him, eyes lighting up.

"You're right! I should! You're a genius Tony! But wait; if I go by the time I get there it would be past a decent hour to go see him. And I suck at speaking German so I can't stay at a hotel...Gah!" He rolled onto his stomach.

"I could teleport you there buu buu. Quicker than flying in your human aircrafts buu buu." America sat back up, eyes wide with curiosity.

"You could seriously do that?" Tony nodded. "Awesome! Dude, let me get dressed first and then teleport me to Germany's house!" The dirty blonde jumped off the bed and raced to the bathroom to get changed into some decent clothing.

Tony walked out to his space ship and walked inside the small craft. Sitting at the dashboard, he began to press buttons. A whirring sound started in the engine, accompanied by electronic bleeping noises. America ran up the ramp pulling on his signature bomber jacket.

"Yo Tony! Everything ready to go bud?" The American asked enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Tony nodded.

"Stand there buu buu." He pointed to a space at the far end of the ship "I will teleport you to Germany's house buu buu. What's his address buu buu?"

America gave him the address and Tony typed it into the computer.

"Calculating buu buu. Teleporting in 3…2…1…now." Tony pressed a flashing green button.

"This is so co-" America was cut off when a bright light surrounded him, leaving an empty spot after it had disappeared.

"-ol!" He finished his sentence, fist pumping. He blinked. Once…twice…thrice….

"Oh my god I'm at Germany's house!" He exclaimed. "Awesomeness!" America knocked on the door.

No answer.

After a few minutes of rigorous and incessant knocking, Prussia opened the door.

"What do you wa- America! What are you doing here?" Prussia asked. America flashed a grin.

"I came to see Germany." An uneasy expression came over the albino's face and he began to shift his weight from one foot to another.

"Germany's…. not feeling well." The silverette said slowly, trying to find an excuse on why the American couldn't come in to see his brother.

"Really? What's wrong?" America tilted his head in as he feigned curiosity.

"He has…the flu! Yeah, the flu. He's really miserable and I don't think he'd want company." America nodded in understanding.

"Well, it is pretty important. Do you think he co-" America was cut off when Italy ran and clung to the silverette's waist.

"Ve~ Prussia! Help! Germany's going to kill me!" Italy's closed-eyed expression became curious when he saw the American. "…Oh hi America!" The Italian said, smiling and waving.

"Hey Italy! Long time no see!"

"Ve~ Yep!" The brunette turned to face the interior of the house. "Germany! America's here! Come say hi! Ve~ Come in America! I'll get you some coffee." The brunette said happily, pulling the dirty blonde into the living room before skipping off to the kitchen to get him the fore mentioned beverage.

Germany came into the room, jacket tied around his waist and his military cap perched on top of his head.

"America. May I ask why you are here?" Germany asked, sitting down in his armchair.

"No particular reason. Just wanted to visit." Germany raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"I see… so no one has called you lately? Or has told you anything pertaining to me?" America sighed.

"Actually, Romano called me up a little while ago and told me something about you. I didn't believe him but I wanted to see to for myself if it were true." He half-lied.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, some ridiculous junk that I really shouldn't have listened to."

"What did he say_ exactly_?" America sighed, scratching his head.

"I don't really remember. Something about this new kink of yours. He said you had cat ears now, and a tail. But like I said, I don't remember." Germany's eye visibly twitched when he felt his tail twitch against his leg.

"Well, let me assure you, it is not true. You know as well as I that Romano would make up anything just to soil my reputation. I apologize that you made such a long trip just for such, what I hope not to be, a disappointing answer. I will be sure to compensate you for your trouble." Germany stood up, extending his hand. America stood up as well and shook it.

Germany cried out and covered his head with his hands when his cap was suddenly ripped off of his head, disheveling his neatly slicked back hair. Although he only saw a glimpse, he could clearly make out two blonde cat ears. Germany ran off, hoping and praying that America didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

America followed hot in pursuit, slowing down to a walk when Germany turned into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Hoping America didn't follow him; he sat in the middle of the bed and bringing his knees up to his chest, hid his face in shame.

'_Gott, why? That damn bastard said he wouldn't say anything...Wait, he never did say that did he? Fuck! What am I going to do? My reputation is ruined! America is such a loud mouth; he'd blurt this out at the next world meeting as soon as he opens his burger-filled mouth.'_ Germany tightened his arms around his legs.

America gingerly opened the door, quietly stepping in.

"Germany? Ludwig?" He whispered, slowly walking towards the German. Germany only buried his head further into his knees, too embarrassed to look at the dirty blonde. America sat on the edge of the bed, scooting close enough to put an arm around the larger man's shoulders. Germany tried to scoot away but America kept him in place.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about you know." Germany slowly looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it could be worse. Trust me; the outcome could have been much worse." Germany gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"There have been several countries in your position and they have fared outcomes much more dire than yours." Germany was surprised by America's sudden maturity.

"You're kidding." America shook his head.

"I'm not. Trust me." Germany sat up straight.

"You act as though you have experience" America laughed.

"Try being an inch tall for a week and tell me that's not experience." He grinned. Germany looked at the American, shocked.

"Really? An inch tall?" America rubbed one of Germany's ears between his fingers. Germany gently pried his hand off.

"Yep. I lived off of crumbs and melted ice under my bed until I got back to normal. Worst food I'd ever had."

"I can imagine." America laughed again.

"Feel better now that you have someone to relate?" Germany thought for a second and nodded.

"I'm not sure how our situations relate to one another, but yes, I do."

"Awesome! Now I'm starved, let's go eat!" America said, stretching and getting up.

"It's only five o'clock."

"I know, but remember the time zones. I literally haven't eaten anything since I got up so I'm pretty hungry."

"Alright fair enough." Germany stood up as well. "So what do you want? There's a McDonald's not too far from here."

"Seriously, dude. I don't gorge myself on fast food every second of my life. The only reason I eat a lot of fast food at world meetings is because I generally can't speak the language of the country the meeting is being hosted in and that's the only thing I'm familiar with. Now come on, I'll cook you a good southern style dinner."

"Southern-style?" America nodded.

"With all the fixings!" Germany started at him, the meaning of the terms not sinking in.

"Fixings?" The German tilted his head slightly.

"You'll see." The American sighed. "Europeans." He mumbled as he left the room, Germany following closely.

-meanwhile-

Romano giggled. The American bastard was probably ruining Germany as we speak! It was such an amazing feeling, having someone doing the dirty work for you. Why else do you think he ran the Mafia?

"Ne~ Romano!" The southern Italian stopped giggling and snapped towards the Spaniard that was currently calling him.

"What is it you bastard?" Spain, dense and stupid as ever, smiled.

"I made some Paella for dinner since Italy isn't here. We can share!" Romano sighed.

"Fine. But just because I'm eating it doesn't mean I'm going to like it!" He said irately, sitting down at the table as Spain set down a piping hot plate of the rice dish in front of him.

Spain began to ramble on and on about a cute turtle he had seen earlier while walking in the back yard. Romano didn't pay any attention though; his mind was still set on what America could be doing to ruin the German's life. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as his mind wandered.

Oh what a wonderful thing the imagination was.

**A/N: Hey guys! How was this chapter? I'm sorry it kind of lost its steam half-way through. But, as long as you enjoyed it I'm happy. I know this commentary is short, but nonetheless please keep up with your feedback! Tell me what I can do to improve my story! Or give me an idea for a chapter if you can't think of anything else to write! Please! And as always R&R- CK**


	9. Chapter 9

"Holy shit, that's a lot of food!" Prussia yelled, pointing at the table. Italy, Germany, and Japan looked over to the banquet set on the small round table. America set the last dish on the table and wiped his forehead, streaking it with flour.

"Incredible America-san. Who knew you could cook this much food in an hour." Japan complemented. America adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"It….is quite a lot of food. But then again, we are feeding five people. Although I still think we'd have a lot of leftovers." Germany added on, scratching his head. Italy bounced up and down.

"There's no pasta!" He pouted, his curl bouncing up and down opposite from his movements. Germany watched his companion as he expressed his discontent. His eyes eventually fixated themselves on the brunette's curl, following its gentle movements.

The blonde felt that little switch in the back of his mind go off, like that time with his brother and the grocery bags. Hesitantly, he reached out and batted at the curl, its quickened bouncing provoking him to bat at it again.

"V-ve~ G-Germany please stop." Italy stammered, biting his lip. The Italian whimpered as it was pulled harshly.

"G-Germany, please stop. I don't like it." The German was now using both hands to bat at and play with the curl. Italy could tell that the blonde wasn't completely there by how his pupils were dilated. He yelped when Germany pulled at the strand of hair, trying to bite at it.

Prussia was laughing, Japan stood there watching the incident unfold awkwardly, and America just continued setting the table, placing fried chicken and other dishes on plates before placing them in front of each seat. Italy made a small moaning sound.

Prussia, finally noticing the Italian's displeasure in the situation, got a glass and filled it with cold water. He calmly, quietly, made his way over to where the pair were standing and dumped the glass over the blonde's head.

There was a pause.

Germany stood frozen in place for several seconds before slowly turning around to glare at his brother.

"What was that for?" He asked calmly, voice dangerously low. Prussia simply pointed to Italy, whose face had gone fire engine red.

"V-ve~ Y-you guys go ahead and eat. I-I need to use the bathroom real quick." The brunette stuttered, quickly walking out of the room before anyone could interject. Germany watched the Italian leave, blushing furiously when he realized what he had just done.

"Come on guys! The food's getting cold!" America beckoned the three over to the table.

"I'll be there in a second. I need to change clothes." Before the blonde could leave, Prussia took his hand and pulled him towards the table.

"You'll be fine, West." The silverette said, sitting the younger down in between himself and Japan.

"But bruder-"

"_Deal with it_. Just because you have an aversion to water now doesn't mean you're going to die if a single drop touches you. Now obviously Italy would like to be alone for a little while, so I don't want you going upstairs and bothering him."

"Bruder you're being ridiculous, I'm not-" Germany was cut off once more.

"_Eat_, West." Prussia commanded. Germany hunkered down and begrudgingly ate the food on his plate, avoiding what he thought could be potentially dangerous to his health.

"How is it everyone?"

"Amazing! You'd have to give me the recipe!" Prussia said his mouth full of chicken.

"Very good."

"It is very fravorful, America-san."

"Prussia, Germany, I made some biscuits for you guys." Prussia's eyes lit up as America gestured to a paper lined basket sitting in the center of the table. He reached out and grabbed two of the golden pastries and handed one to Germany. Prussia immediately began to chow down on his.

"This is the best fucking thing I've ever tasted!" Prussia exclaimed. Germany nibbled on his and nodded.

"It's delicious. I must say you are an excellent cook America. Which I find to be very surprising." Italy bounded into the room, sitting in between Prussia and America.

"Ve~ Looks good America! I hope it tastes just as good." Italy said, taking a knife and cutting the chicken off the bone into pieces. Germany coughed.

"I-Italy, about earlier…" He began. Italy smiled.

"Ve~ its okay Germany. It wasn't your fault." Italy took a bite of the chicken. "Wow, this is really good. How is it that you're such a good cook when you've lived with England?" America shrugged.

"Even that I'm not sure about."

-After dinner/ Approx. an hour later-

Sweat dripped off of Germany's face. The German struggled to keep up. The pace driving him insane. It was so quick it made his mind spin momentarily before a voice spoke out, clearing the confusion.

"Come on Germany! You can do it! The song's almost over!" America cheered. Somehow Japan had gotten DDR sent over from his place and set it up to the Xbox. The Japanese man was currently in a heated competition with his German friend.

So far Germany and Japan were neck and neck, impressive considering that everyone else had failed rather quickly. Italy gave up as soon as the song started, Prussia lasted a little over half way and America made it almost all the way to the end, but tripped over his own feet and fell. They had all played the same song on the same level of difficulty (expert) each determined to surpass the other so Germany knew the layout of each step, timing it perfectly.

"You are doing surprisingly well, Germany-san." Japan commented, panting. The modest Japanese man had long since stripped himself of his jacket, leaving him in his uniform pants and tank top

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." He replied wiping the sweat from his brow and slicking back stray hairs from his line of sight.

"Ve~ Germany look, you're winning!" Italy cheered. Germany looked to the score meters. He was just beginning to pass Japan. Then the steps sped up, both hitting them perfectly. Germany cursed when he stumbled slightly, Japan taking the lead.

"Come on little bro! If you win I'll buy you non-alcoholic beer!"

"Like that'll inspire me to move faster."

"Come on! You're in the final stretch!" America cheered, standing up from the anticipation and excitement.

'_Just a few more steps'_ Germany thought to himself, moving his feet at lightning speed. Finally, the song ended and both men collapsed from exhaustion.

"Germany! Germany! Look! You won! You won!" Italy shouted jumping up from his seat and running up to the flat screen and pointing to the German's score. Panting, he looked up and sure enough he had beaten Japan…_by one_ _point._

"I am never doing that again, you guys hear me?" The blonde panted, falling onto his back. Prussia pulled his brother's limp body onto the couch. Japan crawled over to the couch and pulled himself on it as well.

"You did a great job Germany-san. It is not often someone beats me at DDR. I am impressed." Japan looked to him with his dull dark brown eyes, smiling. Germany returned the gaze, allowing a small smile to tug at his lips.

"Ve~ Prussia! Let's do another! You and me!" Italy said, tugging at Prussia's sleeve. The albino, laughed standing up.

"Okay. Something easy though. That last song killed me." The brunette cheered, running over to one of the dance pads.

"Ve~ Can we do Smooooch? I love that song!" Prussia shrugged.

"I have no opinon." Italy cheered, selecting said song. About mid-way through the song, Italy began to panic. It was still set on expert and it was too fast for the poor Italian, but he managed to keep up throughout the song. Germany, America, and Japan watched.

"Having fun?" America asked. Germany raised and lowered one shoulder.

"Somewhat. I don't really play video games. Not unless I'm either forced to or I have nothing better to do and don't really want to go anywhere." America nodded, looking back to the Italian and Prussian.

"Woo! I'm so awesome!" Prussia cheered as the song ended. Italy stumbled over to the armchair.

"Ve~ That was fun, but it went too fast. Ve~ I'm tired. Germany can I stay over tonight?" He asked

"Sure, but call Romano first so that he doesn't decide to give us a surprise visit in the middle of the night. And I'm actually kind of tired too, so I'm going to turn in early tonight." Germany said, standing up and stretching.

"Hey, um Germany, is it alright if I stay too? I mean if it's too much to ask, I'll find a hotel." Germany shook his head.

"You can stay the night. But unfortunately, I don't have enough rooms to house all of you."

"Oh, its fine! I'll sleep on the couch." America said, standing up. Japan turned everything but a few of the lights off, leaving America enough light to navigate through the lower level of the house.

"Goodnight everyone!" America called, waving as he watched the others walk up to the second level of the house.

The four replied with a simple goodnight, disappearing up the stairs. Germany and Prussia went into Germany's room and Japan turned into the guest room. Italy stood in the middle of the hallway, unsure of where to go.

"Ve~ Germany!" He cried, running into the German's room, jumping and landing smack-dab in the middle of the two men who were settling in under the covers to sleep.

"Ack! Italy! Get out! It's not big enough for three people!" Germany yelled, trying not to fall out of the over-crowded bed. Italy pouted.

"Ve~ But Germany!"

"No buts! You can't stay here!" Prussia turned on his side, closing his eyes and trying to block out the shouting behind him. After a few minutes he opened his eyes, irritated.

"Let him stay, West. He's not going to leave without a fight and I want to sleep." Germany sighed.

"Fine, just keep your clothes on." Italy cheered, climbing under the covers. Germany grabbed his favorite blanket and hugged onto it, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overcome his consciousness.

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Truthfully, I was not entirely satisfied with this one. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, dear readers. I promise I will try my best to make the next chapter much better than this one! Did you guys like the idea of Japan and Germany playing DDR? Do you think Japan should have won and want a rematch between the two? I want to know! Please give me feedback! Thanks you guy and as always R&R!-CK **


	10. Chapter 10

_Germany walked through the hallway, making his way to the conference room the countries often used for their world meetings. In the center of the hallway stood his Italian friend, talking to a taller male._

"_Italy!" He called out. The Italian turned a look of surprise and confusion on his face. Even though Germany approached the brunette he still couldn't make out the features of the other male he was talking to. _

"_Ve~ Who are you?" Italy asked, tilting his head. The German was taken aback._

"_Italy it's me Germany." _

"_No you're not. Germany's right here." He pointed to the man next to him "Ve~Are you a new country? Because if you are, you shouldn't claim to be other countries. It's not nice." The brunette lectured, waving his finger._

"_Italy, I'm not a new country you idiot! I'm Germany! Ludwig! Your best friend!" The blonde insisted, gesturing to himself to emphasize his point. Italy recoiled slightly when Germany called him an idiot._

"_Italy, is he bothering you?" The man behind him spoke, stepping forward. _

"_Ve~ No. I think he's just a little confused." Italy walked up and placed his hands on Germany's chest. "Ve~ You obviously don't belong here. You aren't like the others." Germany looked at the shorter man suspiciously._

"_What do you mean I'm not like the others? That I don't belong here?"_

"_You're a freak compared to us. There's no way you could fit in as a country."_

"_I-Italy, are you alright? You aren't acting normal." Germany said, suddenly afraid of his friend's peculiar behavior. The Italian continued, not bothering to answer the blonde's question._

"_Ve~It's you who isn't normal.__You're a monster. Something that shouldn't exist in nature. Something that should be destroyed. No one cares about you, no one loves you nor do they want you. The only reason they comfort you is to get into your head, to find weaknesses they could eventually use against you." _

"_Wha-"_

"_You should just go ahead and die. No one would mind. No one would care. No one would cry. I know I certainly won't." Italy's grin became twisted and sinister; his eyes opened a crack just enough to see his abnormally cruel brown irises._

"_Italy stop this. You don't know what you're saying." Germany said. Italy's expression only became more malicious. _

"_Arrivederci." Italy then pushed him sending the German falling backwards. He braced himself, expecting to hit the ground . But he never did. The blond found himself falling into a black abyss. Germany reached up towards the small window of light in which the Italian was standing in. The window quickly faded from view._

_Time ceased to exist. There was no end. He just kept falling…falling… _

Germany woke up with a gasp. All he saw was blackness. Momentarily panicking, he felt around, relief filling his chest when his hands were met with rough carpet.

'_Wait…carpet?_ '

When he attempted to sit up, his head connected with something cold and hard. After further exploration he realized he had somehow ended up under the bed. He crawled out from the cramped space, standing up when he had completely removed himself.

Much to his dismay, Italy and Prussia had completely stolen the space in all the bed. Sighing, he wormed his way in the center of the two, wrapping himself up in his blanket under the covers. Italy made a small noise of contentment as he turned over, throwing his arm around the German and pulling himself flat against the blonde's back. Prussia, who was on the opposite side of Germany, did the same nuzzling his face in the younger's chest.

"Go to sleep, West. It'll do you some good." Prussia murmured, hugging the other tightly. Germany nodded.

"Alright. Gute nacht Bruder." Germany said softly. Prussia yawned.

"Gute nacht, West." His brother replied, quickly falling back to sleep. Germany smiled, easing back into unconsciousness.

-The next morning-

A loud crash woke up all three men. Italy sat up, crying.

"Wah! Germany! What was that? Is it a burglar? Ve~ I don't want to die! Germany!" The frightened Italian wailed, shaking his blonde friend frantically.

"Its okay, Italy. Calm down. It's probably just America or Japan."

"Seriously, go back to sleep. Prussia whined, turning over and pulling the covers over is head.

"Ve~ But I'm scared! And it's daytime! We should get up and check it out!" Both Germans groaned.

"Italy, go to sleep!" They shouted in unison, causing the small brunette to become even more frightened. The small Italian did as the two younger men commanded and lay back down on the bed burying himself in the soft sheets.

Italy jumped again when another crash could be heard.

"Mein Gott, what could be going on down there?" Germany asked himself crossly, sitting up and glaring at the door.

"It's a burglar! I know it! Go get rid of him Germany!" Italy shouted, pulling the covers over his head.

"Alright, alright. I'll go see what's going on." Germany sighed, crawling out from the middle and standing up.

"I'll come with you, West." Prussia said as he literally rolled out of bed walking over to and standing behind his brother. Poor little Italy just sat there, trembling as the two brothers left the room to go down stairs.

The pair walked into the kitchen and saw America stomping on a kitchen towel. The kitchen smelled of smoke. America looked up at the two, picking up the towel and dropping it in the sink.

"Morning guys. Sorry about the mess. I was planning on making breakfast, but something caught fire in the pan." America said, taking the scorched frying pan off the tile floor and scraping its burnt contents into the trash before putting it in the sink and washing it off.

"It's fine. As long as you didn't burn the house down." Germany sighed.

"Ah, Germany-san, Prussia-san. I see you are up." Japan said as he walked from the living room into the kitchen. Germany nodded.

"Italy wanted me to see what was going on down here. He thought we were being robbed, the dummkopf."

"Ah, I see. Well get him up and tell him everything is alright. I will prepare breakfast for everyone." Japan said, walking over to the cupboard and pulling out another frying pan. Prussia and Germany walked back to their room to get dressed. After convincing Italy that all was well and changing into their uniforms, all three men returned downstairs for breakfast.

"Ve~ I'm glad it wasn't a burglar. I was really scared." Italy chirped happily, sitting down at the table and eating his breakfast.

"Italy, you should have known it wasn't a burglar. If it was, America could've easily taken care of it." Germany grunted, taking a bite of his breakfast as well. Germany sighed heavily when he heard the phone ring. "I'll get it." The blonde stood up and answered the phone.

"Beilschmidt Residence, Ludwig speaking. …Oh, hello Chancellor. I apologize for my absences these past few days. I've been a little sick lately." He paused, listening to the other end.

"But Madam, I've completed my work for the week on Monday and Tuesday; it shouldn't have piled up in such a short time…I understand the instability in Libya at the moment, but I shouldn't have to come into work when I'm ill. …I'm not sure. But I promise I will be back in when I can. …Alright. When should I come in to pick it up? …Can we change that from one to two?...No? Fine. I'll be there. Yes, I'll see you then. Yes, goodbye sir." Germany hung up the phone and began to rub his temples. Italy looked over to the blonde with a questioning look.

"Ve~ What's wrong Germany?" Germany sighed.

"My boss wants me to come in and fill out some paper work on the uprising in Libya."

"It's okay West. It should be easy. Just do what you did yesterday and you'll be fine." Germany sat back down and continued to eat his food.

"Sure, but one of you will need to come with me. My boss wants me to come in at one. I take my nap at one-thirty. It takes me ten minutes to get there both ways. It'll take me _at least_ five minutes to get the paperwork and leave. So, could you guys drive me home?"

"Ve~ Of course Germany!"

"Sure West."

"Thank you." Germany finished up and placed his dish in the sink, rinsing it off. The blonde looked at the clock. It was already almost eleven. He sighed. "I'm going to go take care of the dogs. I'll be back in a little bit." Everyone nodded and the blonde left the room. Prussia then gestured for Italy to come over to him. The small brunette hopped into Germany's seat to be next to the Prussian.

"I have an idea that's going to be hilarious." The Albino said to the others, grinning impishly.

"What is it Prussia-san?"

"Yeah, spit it out."

"Ve~ I wanna hear!" Prussia cleared his throat, sitting up straight.

"Two words: Catnip Spray." He counted the words off with his fingers. The three men gave him questioning looks. Prussia groaned. "Seriously. It's like weed for cats! You should know this, you all have cats!" They nodded going 'oh' in realization.

"What do you suppose we do? We certainly cannot give it to him before he goes to meet his boss." Japan said. Prussia nodded.

"That's why we'll give it to him after we get home from getting his paperwork from his boss."

"Ve~ But wouldn't he be asleep by then?"

"True, dammit. Let's just try. America, Japan, in the room where we keep the dogs there is a shelf and on it is a small brown basket with cat stuff in it. In there is a bottle labeled 'Cat nip Spray'; get that and spray it on his blanket. Got it?" Both the American and Japanese man nodded. "Alright, great. Now all we need to do is make sure Bruder doesn't find out until we get home. And we still have an hour and forty-five minutes before we have to leave." Japan nodded and stood, walking over to the sink and beginning to do the dishes.

"I'll do that Japan, you made breakfast." America interjected.

"Thank you America-san. How kind." Japan stepped back, allowing the dirty blonde to take over in the task.

"Ve~ This is going to be fun~" Italy chirped again, bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"Of course, it's my awesome idea after all." Prussia said resting his head on his hand.

-An hour and a half later-

"Come on, Bruder! Italy! It's time to go!" Germany shouted from the front door, wearing his favorite brown suit and red tie as well as his dark brown velvet hat. Italy practically jumped down the stairs in excitement and Prussia casually strolled into the room.

"Alright, let's go." Prussia said nonchalantly. Italy jumped up and down, clapping.

"Yay! I'm so excited! We go get to see Germany's boss!" The brunette exclaimed. Germany sighed.

"You aren't the ones going to see my boss. I am. And it's only for a few minutes. We aren't staying long." The blonde spelled out for the small Italian. Italy pouted.

"Ve~ That's no fun." The brunette sighed. "I really wanted to see Germany's boss."

"Let's just go Italy." The blonde opened the door and walked to the car, the Italian and Prussia following closely behind him. All three men climbed into the car and drove off. The trip was relatively quick, considering the governmental building was a short distance from the German's house. The blonde parked in his reserved spot, turning off the car.

"You guys stay here and try not to fiddle with anything or get into trouble with the guards. I'll be back in a few minutes." Germany instructed, opening the door and climbing out.

"Ve~ Okay Germany!" Italy said waving as he watched his friend walk into the embassy building.

Germany rubbed his eyes. He could already feel the fatigue begin to settle in. He only had a little less than ten minutes before it got to the point where he passes out. Quickly and silently, he strode to his office, unlocking the door and walking in. The blonde groaned at the sight of his desk. He already had piles of paperwork over six inches high. This was going to be troublesome. Scouring his organized office, he found a decent sized box and placed all of his paperwork in it.

He blinked, clearing the increasing blurriness of his vision. He was struggling to keep conscious as he walked out carrying the box and locking the door.

"Ah, Germany, glad to see you've decided to stop by." a familiar voice called from down the hallway. Germany turned to see his boss strolling towards him.

"Hello to you too, Madam Chancellor." Germany said, trying desperately not to slur his words. He had to get out of there fast or else he'd fall over in a dead sleep.

"So I understand you've been ill lately?" The German nodded.

"Yes, Madam. I have."

"How long do expect to be out?" His boss inquired. Germany faked a long harsh series of coughs.

"I'm not sure, Madam. I have pneumonia so I might be a while." The blonde lied. She nodded.

"I see. Well it's perfectly understandable. I'll mail your paperwork at this point so then you don't have to drive over here every week." Germany nodded.

"Thank you, Madam Chancellor."

"Oh, that reminds me, there is going to be an emergency world meeting next week regarding the uprisings in Libya and what actions could be taken to stop Kidafi." The blonde's mind was quickly snaped out of its muddled state.

"There is?" The Chancellor nodded.

"Do you think you could make it? It's incredibly important."

"O-of course! I will try my best."

"Wonderful. I hope you get better soon, Germany."

"I will, Madam. Thank you again." The blonde called as he walked down the hall way towards the entrance, practically running when no one was looking. He finally made it out of the building, stumbling down the steps as fatigue overcame his mind added onto the heavy weight of the box.

"Yo, West! You're finally here!" Prussia called out the window of the car, waving to the blonde. Italy opened the door and jumped out, taking the box from him and, somehow opening the back door, putting it in the back seat.

Italy jumped over to the other side to sit next to the box and Prussia moved into the driver's seat. Germany climbed into the passenger's seat yawning and dropping his head on the head rest, closing his eyes. Prussia smiled as a tell-tale grunting emanated from the younger, signaling that he had fallen asleep. Germany's head rolled to the side, resting on the seat belt as he subconsciously adjusted his body so that it was more comfortable.

"Sleep well, West. You've earned it." Prussia murmured softly to himself as he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

**A/N: Late update is late! Sorry guys! School's been crazy lately and on top of having no ideas for the next few chapters, I've had almost no time to work on it! I desperately need ideas you guys, my brain juice reserves are almost empty here. Anyways, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I know not a lot of stuff happened *cough*again*cough*, but I have a few ideas I can use before I'm all out, so you guys, send in your ideas! I don't care what they are, just send them in! As always, R&R!-CK**


	11. Chapter 11

Prussia walked into the living room from the front door, carrying the exhausted German and carefully laying him down on the couch. He nimbly removed the blonde's jacket, shoes, hat, and pants to that he could sleep more comfortably. Italy came in behind them, obliviously bouncing off to the kitchen, most likely to make something to eat. More than likely it would be pasta. Japan walked past Italy, both exchanging a hello.

"Welcome back, Prussia-san" Japan said quietly, walking to stand next to the albino. Prussia got Germany's favorite blanket and draped it over is sleeping form. Germany made a small noise of contentment, burying himself in the plush, flag-patterned, fabric. Prussia smiled, reaching down and gently stroking his brother's cornsilk hair. Germany smiled subconsciously lifting his head into the gentle touch.

"He really is cute when he sleeps. It seems like that's the one time he can be openly happy." Japan said, watching the sleeping man, a small smile forming on his lips when Germany's ears twitched slightly as he spoke. Prussia sighed.

"Yeah. That's just how West is." He stood up, looking to the other.

"America is making lunch. It should be done shortly."

"Oh, okay." He chuckled "West ain't gonna be happy when he finds out we ate without him. I swear he is about as aggressive and protective of his food as a guard dog with his bone." Japan nodded.

"I see."

"Yo, guys! Lunch is ready!" America shouted from the kitchen.

"Keep your voice down! West is sleeping!" Prussia said as he and Japan walked into the kitchen, sitting down to eat.

"Oh, sorry."

"Ve~When can we do that thing with the spray you mentioned earlier Prussia?" Italy asked, taking a bite of food and looking curiously to the Prussian.

"As soon as West wakes up I would assume. Did you guys spray his blanket while we were gone?" America chuckled nervously.

"I kind of forgot." He said, scratching the back of his head. Prussia shrugged.

"Its fine I guess. We can just spray it on when he gets up." He said, beginning to eat as well.

"Ve~ This is going to be so much fun! I wonder what Germany's going to be like." The small brunette pondered to himself.

"I'm not sure. I'd think he'd just act really high. That or he'd be more cat-like than before." Prussia laughed at the thought. Italy joined in along with America. Japan chuckled quietly.

"As soon as he gets up, I'm so doing that!" America said, wiping tears from his eyes. The others nodded in agreement.

-a little while later-

"I'll go check on West. He's been asleep for a while now." Prussia said getting up.

"Ve~ I'll come with you." Italy chirped, following him. The two walked into the living room, finding the blonde German in the same position as he was when they had left to eat. Germany shifted slightly, mumbling something. The silverette and brunette stood a little closer to hear what he said when he mumbled again.

"Bruder…schnee…" Germany said softly, smiling.

"Ve~ Prussia what is 'schnee'?" Italy whispered to the other.

"It means 'snow' in German. He must be dreaming of a time when it snowed when he was younger." Prussia whispered back, kneeling down in front of the sleeping blonde. "Es schneit?" He asked into Germany's ear.

"Ja. Können wir spielen im Schnee?" Germany replied.

"Klar, bruder kleine." Prussia said, lightly stroking his brother's cheek lovingly with the back of his hand.

Germany's eyes fluttered open, looking to the other with a child-like innocence. But the moment only lasted for a brief second when his face went cherry red.

"B-bruder…" He started, unsure of what to say. Prussia, on the other hand, stayed calm and removed his hand.

"Sleep well, bruder kleine?" Germany sat up, nodding. He yawned, stretching.

"I dreamt about that time-"

"When it snowed?" Prussia cut the younger off. Germany nodded, surprised.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You were sleep talking." Germany went from cherry to beet.

"Absurd. I don't sleep talk and you know that." The blonde defended. Prussia chuckled.

"Whatever you say little brother." Prussia said as Germany stood up. Italy ran up and hugged him.

"Ve~ You must be hungry! Come on! America made lunch!" Italy said, happily pulling the German to the kitchen to eat.

Just then Japan and America walked in through the door on the opposite end of the room, holding onto a large spray bottle. The albino grinned.

"I assume you're ready to commence the operation." He said, snickering. They nodded. America went and got the blanket, holding it up horizontally so that it showed the flag pattern printed on it. Japan calmly stood in front of it, spritzing every inch of it with the liquid and making sure that it did not leave a suspicious wet spot. America turned it so the other side was exposed and the process was repeated.

Prussia snickered once more, taking the blanket from America and crumpling it up on the couch making sure that it looked was as close to what it looked like before Germany left as he could. Around twenty minutes after the fact Italy, followed by Germany, came back into the living room. Prussia ran and jumped into the recliner; Germany grabbed his blanket and sat at the far right of the couch with Italy sitting right next to him.

The albino watched the blonde intently when Germany pulled the tip of the fabric to his nose, smelling it. He pulled it away, looking at it strangely before smelling it again. This time he didn't pull it away from his face, he continued to smell it.

"Ve~ Is something wrong, Germany?" Italy asked looking over to the other curiously. Germany shook his head.

"No, it's just…this smells amazing." He paused. "I…feel…strange…" He murmured, his tail and ears twitching.

"Ve~?" Italy jumped as Germany began to laugh. "Germany…" Said man looked to him, grinning.

"I'm fine! Hehehehe… Just fine!" The blonde giggled.

Yep. He was high.

Germany pursed his lips rolling onto the floor, his blanket wrapped around him. The German rolled around, giggling and babbling random sentences that did not make any sense.

Prussia began laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach. He stopped immediately when the blonde said something along the lines of wanting to see him ice skating in the middle of summer wearing a pink tutu.

Italy giggled and got down to roll with his friend eventually engaging in the strangest and most random conversation the albino had ever heard.

"Ve~ Do you really think unicorns could fly to mars and drink tea with Martians named Martin?"

"Of course! It's been proven!" The German replied enthusiastically.

"Really? That's so cool!" He gasped in fascination. Germany grinned nodding.

"I know right?" He paused, as if pondering something, " I want a pet dragon, did you know that?" The blonde said air-headedly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Italy shook his head.

"Ve~ No. But wouldn't a dragon be hard to take care of? Don't dragons breathe fire? You don't want your dragon to sneeze and catch your house on fire!"

"Simple, I'll get an ice dragon!" He exclaimed, as if he had just cured the common cold. Italy grinned.

"Of course! Ve~ What do dragons eat?" The brunette asked, tilting his head curiously. Germany pursed his lips, looking upward as he thought.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out when I get one!"

"Yay!" Italy cheered, rolling around.

"I think I'm gonna name it Albert." The blonde chirped.

"Ve~ What if it's a girl dragon?"

"Simple, I'll name it Alberta!" Italy giggled. Prussia stood up and took the blanket from Germany.

"Give it back!" Said man whined, pouting and trying to grab it from the older man. Prussia simply held it out of his reach.

"You've had enough West. I'll go wash your blanket; you just play with Italy while I'm gone." He said firmly, walking away. Germany pouted, looking to the ground sadly.

"Ve~ It's okay, Germany! Prussia will be back in a little while."

"Okay." The blonde sighed, still pouting.

The two continued their rambling conversation for about another ten minutes before Germany showed any signs of regaining his lucidity.

"Italy…What's going on? You aren't making any sense…" He trailed off.

"Ve~ So you're back to normal then! Well good. That conversation was getting a little weird." Italy giggled. Germany gave the brunette a puzzled look.

"Conversation?" Italy nodded.

"Yep! We were having the strangest conversation. But it was fun. You were so ditzy!" Italy exclaimed happily.

"Ditzy? What do you mean ditzy?"

"Well, you were just really air-headed like me! Ve~Prussia should spray catnip on your blankets more often. It makes you really fun to hang out with!" The Italian began rolling around laughing.

"Catnip? That bastard sprayed fucking catnip on my blanket? I'm going to kill him!" Germany shouted, his face turning red.

"No! Don't kill Prussia! Ve~ Please don't kill Prussia~" Italy whined. Germany sighed.

"Alright, fine. I won't." The brunette cheered, hugging the still blushing German. "Now, what did I say anyway?" The younger asked, curiously looking to the hyper Italian.

"Well..." He began, pausing for a few moments before going off into a bouncy explanation of what had occurred over the past half-hour, every line of the conversation that the Italian relayed from memory made the blonde flush a deeper shade of red. At last he coughed his usual awkward cough, silently asking for the shorter man to stop, and ended the humiliation.

Prussia strolled into the room, casually whistling. He threw the clean blanket on top of the blonde before jumping onto the recliner chair, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Germany pulled the fabric off his head, subtly glaring at the albino as he flipped through the guide. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, finding a comfortable position on the floor. Blankly staring at the large screen he thought:

'_Note to self: Hide the catnip spray from Prussia'_

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the extremely late update! Things lately have been really crazy _ but I've finally finished this chapter! Hooray! I don't have much to say about this chapter other than I'm extremely spry if this chapter was poorly written and that I wrote part of the ending really early in the morning, so sorry if that sucks too. Also, the World Meeting mentioned in the last chapter will take place in the next chapter or two, so try to look forward to that and I'll try my best to get it up shortly! Also, although I have been able to think of a few ideas, I still need your help for future chapters! Please review with your opinions and ideas! As always R&R- CK**


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days flew by quickly and before Germany knew it he was at the world embassy waiting for the meeting to start. He was dressed in his best suit, brown velvet bowler hat perched delicately on the top of his head.

He watched the other nations file into the extremely large meeting room, taking their respective seats. Germany tensed slightly when he saw Romano and Spain enter, Romano going to sit next to Italy and Spain sitting a few seats down from them.

The older Italian glanced over at the blonde, a look of surprise briefly crossing his expression before going back to irritation. Germany averted his gaze, noticing that the darker brunette was wearing what Italy called his 'Mafia' outfit. This was basically a navy blue fedora, matching suit without a tie and open jacket, leather belt and shoes, and a white collared shirt. Italy had said that his older brother only wore it when he was up to no good, which is why he called it what he did.

"Alright, since all seem to be in attendance, we shall begin the meeting." England exclaimed from the far end of the conference table. There mere murmurs of agreement throughout the room. America walked to stand next to him.

"My solution to the problem in Libya is to create a no-fly zone over the country." The dirty blonde said crossing his arms.

"I agree with America-san." Japan said earning a brief scold from Switzerland. There were many other voices mumbling in agreement.

"I still think we should place an embargo on Libya." France said, taking a sip of wine.

"You idiot, we need their oil! Prices would skyrocket if we put an embargo on their trades!" England protested, glaring at the other.

"For once I agree with England. Gas prices at my house are high enough as it is. If we place an embargo on their trades' gas prices would double." America said. France sighed.

"I see your point angleterre, ameriqe, very well I'll jump on board with your no-fly zone on Libya." The blonde said reluctantly.

"At least it isn't getting out of hand…" Germany mumbled to himself, resting his head on his hand and quietly watching the nation's debate. He yawned, covering his mouth. He looked over to Italy who was looking right back at him.

"_You okay?"_ The brunette mouthed. Germany nodded.

"_Tired."_ He replied. Italy nodded in understanding, going back to drawing on the back of one of his papers. Romano, secretly watching the two through the corner of his eye, glared sharply at the German his amber eyes smoldering with anger. Germany lethargically turned back to the meeting, yawning again.

England looked to the German, fear and guilt settling in his stomach like a lead block. The sandy blonde glanced once more to Germany, noticing that he was struggling to stay awake.

'_It's only around 1:30. Why would he be so tired already? Time zones?'_ He thought to himself. He knew the other was currently half-cat, but couldn't understand why he would be so tired so early in the day. Oh right, that lame-brain excuse America came up with before the meeting to explain Germany's lethargy and lack of participation in the meeting.

-a few hours earlier-

"Okay guys, before we start anything there's something I'd like to say." America announced, looking into the crowd of nations standing outside the meeting room.

"What is it you bloody git? Why the hell are we here three hours early?" England asked irately, his temper flaring unintentionally as he spoke to the dirty blonde.

"Well, Today's meeting is going a little differently. Germany has had a bad case of pneumonia lately and has been out of work for some time now." America paused, waiting for it to sink in, "So, to relieve him of the burden of having to control our meetings when we get out of hand, we will get out all of our quarrels and grudges now so everyone is calm and can conduct the meeting peacefully. Understand?" Everyone remained silent.

"_Understand?" _He repeated, emphasizing the word and glaring sharply. Most nations began nodding vigorously and voicing nervous agreements. America perked up, smiling. "Great!"

*present time*

England sighed, standing up to make his speech, as he did with every meeting pertaining to serious issues. A few nations looked at him, already dreading what he was about to say. He cleared his throat and carefully read what he had typed. His eyes darted around the room as he spoke, seeing other nations look for something more entertaining to do. He held back a sigh, his tone turning almost monotonous.

He sat down after finishing, shuffling his papers to the next subject of the meeting. He looked once more to the German nation, who was now sleeping soundly on the table, his shoulders gently rising up and down. He smiled a bit at the uncharacteristic sight of the normally stoic blonde. He jumped slightly when America stood back up and began ranting about something frivolous and irrelevant to the matter at hand. Rolling his eyes he looked down at the small folder of papers he had in front of him, flipping through them mindlessly.

He could already tell that this meeting was going to be more trouble than it was worth…..

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it took me sooooo flippin' long to write this! Some trouble came up at home and I was pretty much banned from the computer. But no fear! I have not forgotten about you guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to get some more up soon! Please don't forget to Rate and Review! Love you guys! -CK**


	13. Chapter 13

Germany yawned as someone shook him awake. He looked up to the person who had disturbed him from his peaceful nap. Of course, as was expected, it was Italy. He stared at the German, his curl bouncing up and down with every movement he made; behind him stood Romano, glaring daggers into him. He sighed.

"Hallo, Italy. " He greeted sleepily.

"Ve~, Hi Germany ~! Sleep well?" The brunette asked politely, Germany nodded in response as he sat up, stretching.

"Oi, Veneciano. Can we fucking leave already? I'm fucking starving and I don't have time to wait around for the potato-sucking chimera bastard." Romano growled to the younger. Italy sighed.

"Ve~, But Romano….-"

"No! I'm not gonna waste away the only time I get to eat, damn it! The Chimera bastard is awake! Now can we go?" The southern Italian shouted. The blonde could feel the hostility radiating off of him.

"E-eh? W-what time is it?" Germany asked. Romano's glare only darkened.

"Three o'clock, dumbass! You were asleep for the past hour and a half!" The darker brunette yelled furiously. The blonde turned bright red.

"A-ah…. Sorry…." He mumbled, looking away. Italy smiled.

"Ve~ its okay~" He chirped, "Would you like to join us for lunch~?" Romano appeared to be appalled at the suggestion.

"No fucking way are we bringing that freak with us! No motherfucking way!" He screeched. The remaining nations in the room covered their ears. Spain noticed Romano's disgruntled mood and skipped towards the trio.

"Ne~ Romano~ Is something wrong?" He asked with a sunny smile. That only seemed to irk the southern Italian further

"Shut up you Tomato Bastard! Whoever said there was something fucking wrong?" Spain tilted his head, confused.

"Well, usually something is when you're like this…"

"There isn't! Damn it! Spain, bastard! Take me to lunch! I'm hungry!' Romano grabbed the Spaniard's hand, proceeding to drag him from the room.

"B-But Romano…..I-I already had lunch…." He said, Romano just continued to glare.

"Then buy _me_ some lunch." He grumbled, storming off from the room. Italy and Germany watched as the two left.

"Ve~….."

Germany sighed.

"Romano seems to be in a good mood today…."

"That's what you consider a _good mood?"_

"… Si…."

"I see….. So now may we have Lunch?"

Italy nodded, setting a pair of boxed lunches on the meeting table. Germany took his and shuffled his papers off to the side.

The blonde thanked the Italian before opening the lunch and removing its contents. Italy beamed when a small smile graced itself on the German's features. It was a rare occurrence.

"Ve~ Do you like it, Germany?" He nodded.

"It looks wonderful. Thanks again." Italy grinned, sitting down beside him and opening his own lunch.

*A few hours later*

America sighed, looking towards the clock.

Three more hours…

Three more hours until he could go back to the Hotel and relax. Just to return and start the torture cycle all over again. Regardless, he continued to speak, flicking the laser pointer around the projector screen.

He smiled a bit, realizing how much like an adult he sounded at that moment. He wasn't ranting on about preposterous ideas or about non-existent super heroes. But something people would actually help him in accomplishing. He felt proud of it.

Quickly, out of sheer concern, he glanced at Germany. His expression drew curious when he saw the intensely focused expression. Azure eyes fixated on a spot just to his right. He followed his gaze to the spot. All he saw was his laser pointer on the wall. Looking back, he moved the red dot to the left, arching an eyebrow when the German's gaze darted in the same direction.

"America, you git! Finish what you were saying!" England exclaimed. America blinked, realizing that he had stopped talking. He turned off the laser pointer, putting it in his suit pocket. He chuckled a bit when Germany's shoulders fell a bit from their hunched position, his expression becoming slightly disappointed.

"Right, sorry guys….." He chuckled, smiling apologetically and finishing up his proposal. When he finished he looked around for the next person to go.

He hesitated.

Everyone else aside from Germany had gone. It was a requirement that ALL Nations attending must participate in World, UN, or EU meetings. He sighed.

"Germany… It's your turn to speak." Germany looked to him, surprised.

"A-ah… Yes, of course….." the blonde stuttered, slowly standing up and walking over to the front of the room. Romano smirked. Azure eyes darted around nervously. America gave him silent encouragement.

Germany swallowed hard. He hadn't prepared anything…

"Ah, yes my proposal to solve the situation in The Middle East is…"

"Speak up, Bastard! And hasn't anyone told you not to wear a hat during a meeting?" Romano called out, causing Germany to turn red.

"Thank you Romano, for that useful insight…" The German replied sardonically. His gaze returned to the crowd of Nations. "My deepest apologies, but I have come unprepared and am unable to give a presentation…."

"Well, you better come prepared tomorrow, git. We can't be wasting any more time discussing this." England said, scowling. Germany nodded.

"Yes sir." He slowly returned to his seat, hanging his head slightly as he went. Romano huffed, irritated when he sat down. He waited a few minutes before standing up and walking to the blonde, hovering over his seat.

He snatched the hat off of Germany's head. The taller man tensed slightly before relaxing. He turned to the brunette.

"May I help you?" He asked, looking to the Italian disapprovingly. Romano stared at him, in shock.

There were no cat ears…

He growled, feeling Germany's hair, tugging at it.

"What the fucking Hell! Where are they?" He exclaimed. Germany arched an eyebrow.

"Where are what?"

"The ears! Where are they!" Romano yelled, giving the German a death glare.

Germany pointed to his human ears.

"Right here." His response only angered Romano more.

"Not _those_ ears, you idiot! Your fucking cat ears!"

"…I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Those fucking cat ears you have! Where are they?" He turned to Italy. "Veneciano! You know about them, right?" Italy shook his head.

"Sorry, Fratello. I have no clue what you're talking about….." Romano growled in frustration.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why do you all have to be so stupid? Ugh! "He screeched, storming out of the room. Germany sighed in relief.

Thank god for cosplay wigs.

**A/N: Hey guys, So happy I'm back on track with writing this! Sorry it sucked though, kinda had a bit of a writer's block mid-way through it…. But thank you so much for your support! It means a lot to me! Thanks so much, guys! Don't forget to Review with your comments and ideas!- CK**


	14. Chapter 14

England sighed in relief when the meeting was adjourned. He packed his stuff up and tried to leave as quickly as he could. And by that time, the room was empty with the exception of America who had decided to stick around and wait for him.

"You don't have to wait for me, you git. I can take care of myself." He grumbled to the younger nation. America sighed.

"I know. But I wanted to talk to you about something and I figured this was the only time I could get you alone long enough."

'_Alone? Why would he want to talk to me alone? Does he know….?' _England thought, panic settling in his stomach.

"Well, then, here I am. What is it you want to speak to me about?" He said calmly, trying his best to keep his composure in check.

"You seemed a bit out of it today. I was wondering if anything was wrong." America shrugged.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Now, again, you don't have to wait on me." The sandy blonde said, emphasizing that he would rather be left alone.

"Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me about it. Does it have something to do with Germany?" The taller asked, concern and curiosity clear in his bright sky blue eyes.

England froze, taking a deep breath before relaxing.

"I'm fine. Now, If you'll excuse me, I need to head back to my hotel and prepare for tomorrow."

America watched quietly as the sandy blonde left the room.

-With Germany-

Germany sighed when he walked into his hotel room, exhausted. He flopped down onto his full-sized bed and immediately curled up into a small ball, completely ignoring the fact that he still had a wig on and his tail was still tucked underneath his pants.

Prussia, who was sitting on the other bed in the room, looked over and sighed when he saw his spent little brother. He put the computer he was playing on aside, standing up and going over to Germany's bedside.

"Hey bruder, have a good day?" The albino asked softly, gently removing the wig and carefully unfolding the blonde's ears.

"I suppose….. Nothing really happened….." Germany sighed in response, nuzzling his arms.

"No one even fought?" Prussia chuckled a bit in response when Germany shook his head 'no'. "I wonder what happened to make them all so mellow….."

"No clue…." The younger slurred drowsily.

"Oh, I got your report done while you were away. I'll save it to your flash drive for tomorrow, okay?"

Germany nodded, yawning. "Mmkay…." He said softly, drifting off to sleep.

Prussia chuckled lightly as he saved his work and closed everything out, turning off the computer.

"Sleep well little brother~" He sighed gently, putting the laptop on the charger and falling asleep himself.

*With Italy and Romano*

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, BASTARD!"

"F-fratello…. C-calm down, per favore…."

Romano huffed angrily, glaring daggers at his precious younger brother.

"What the fucking hell, Veneciano? Why did you deny me when I said that the bastard had fucking cat ears?" Romano said, his tone was softer but with just as much venom as when he was screaming.

The brunette cowered away slightly, whimpering. If he didn't calm Romano down soon, he'd go into Mafia mode….

He hated it when Romano went into Mafia mode….

"I-I did it b-because-"

"Because why, Veneciano? Because why? To protect that damn potato bastard from being humiliated? Is that why? Is he more important to you than your own brother? Do you love him more than you love me?" Romano said, voice rising with every sentence until he was practically screaming again. Italy only looked down, his shoulders hunching.

"I-I…. I'm sorry…." He whimpered, sniffling.

"You better be fucking sorry. Damn bastard Veneciano." Romano said triumphantly. Italy only shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." He said. Romano scowled, glaring.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sorry you're such a shallow, self-important, loud mouthed, insecure, rude son of a bitch!" Italy shouted in a small moment of brevity Romano took a step back, eyes wide.

"Y-you take that back! Is that any way to speak to your brother?"

"Of course it is if he's being a rude, self-centered, asshole more than normal." Italy replied. Romano growled, glaring daggers into the younger.

Romano stepped forward, mouth open, prepared to throw another insult at his brother. After a moment, he stepped down, rubbing his temples. He sighed, knowing he could not win the argument at this point, even though he had been the one to initiate it.

He kicked off his shoes and sat on his bed, glaring at the floor. Italy quietly plopped on his own bed, sighing softly and curling up on his side.

Thank god that ended before it could get any worse.

The older Italian laid down on his back, staring at the low ceiling of the stark white hotel room. He needed to devise another plan to exploit Germany before the World Meeting ended tomorrow and he lost his only chance.

'No doubt Veneciano would have his guard up... I would have to do it stealthily...' The thought to himself, sighing lightly.

Slowly the gears in his head began turning and he started to devise plots that he would take into action the following morning. Given the short amount of time, he carefully combed through each plan to make sure that there weren't going to be any kinks in it that didn't involve something outside of the initial plan. Meaning he needed supplies that would be easily available to him, cheap no less, and make it so that he could pull it off without raising suspicion.

He silently got out a notebook and began writing down instructions and diagrams. After he had jotted down everything he needed to jot down, he hid the book in his briefcase, which was sitting conveniently be his bed, and got under the blankets of the bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Summer's been hectic and school is really weighing on me. Plus my mom's restricting my computer time, which is making it difficult to get to writing. I fixed the ending~! I'm much more satisfied with it now that I actually got into my writing kick~. I hope to get the fifteenth chapter up ASAP! Thanks for your support and patience, guys! Rate and Review! -CK**


	15. Chapter 15

Romano woke up early the next morning, quickly getting dressed and ready for the meeting. Silently, he snuck out of the hotel room, plans and all neatly hidden in his briefcase. Today was the last day of the World Meeting and if he were going to do anything to expose Germany, it would have to be today.

He had heard from his younger brother that catnip apparently had odd effects on the burly blonde. So of course that would be what he tried first. Quickly he got into his Lamborghini, cursing the small dent in the driver's side door where someone had obviously opened their door into. He cut on the engine and raced out of the parking garage.

"Now… where in hell's name was that damned shop again?" Romano mumbled to himself, straining to see out of the windows and windshield as he looked for the pet shop in busy downtown Berlin, unable to understand any of the shop signs. He sighed, parking along the curb when he finally found the store, momentarily ignoring the 'no parking' sign standing erect next to his car. He wouldn't be in long enough for anyone to try and tow him. Romano hastily went in and got the supplies he needed, dashing back out before driving off to the meeting.

Romano sniggered as he walked in, smirking when he saw there were no other nations in the conference room yet. This was going to be so fun.

After about half an hour, everything was set up. And just in time too, because some of the nations were already beginning to show up. Romano sighed happily, placing the paper bag of what was supposed to be a 'gift' for Germany on the ground by his feet. He looked around casually, pulling out his android phone and beginning to surf the internet.

Germany sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He had had another unpleasant experience regarding his brother and the shower earlier that morning which ended in him getting wet, and his brother with a black eye and several other various bruises. As much as he didn't want to go to the meeting, he knew he had to. He was unable to present something yesterday, and his brother was kind enough to make one up for him while he was away; he really had no other choice than to do what he had been dreading since he learned about it mere weeks ago.

Silently, the blonde stalked into the room, quietly taking a seat in the same place he had the day prior. He gently slicked back his wig, making to that it didn't slide back to expose his real hairline, but rough enough to make it look as if he were performing the actual act. It would still be a little bit before the start of the meeting, so (for once in his life) to waste time, be brought out his ipod, laptop, and usb cord so he could update his long neglected selection of music. He didn't do it often because he never had either the time or the need to do it.

Germany turned on his computer, plugging the usb into the port. He dug through his trouser and coat pockets for a pair of headphones.

"Ve~ Germany~! You're here!" Called a familiar voice; Germany looked up after fishing out his earbuds from his left pocket. Germany nodded, plugging in his headphones as well before pulling up itunes so he could search for more music.

"I am. Seems you're early today, Italy." Replied Germany. Italy nodded.

"Yep! I decided to come and see if fratello was here already. He wasn't in the hotel room when my alarm clock went off, so I got worried. Though, it seems like I was right. I wonder why he's here though…" The brunette trailed off, looking over to his brother who was currently occupying himself with playing Angry birds. "Ve… I'm going to go sit be fratello today, if that's alright." Italy said as he turned back to look at his blonde friend.

"Feel free to. I think I'll be fine today Italy." Germany told the little Italian. Italy nodded, smiling and skipping over to the darker haired man, talking to him for a moment or two before sitting down, shaking slightly because of his brother's yelling.

Romano sighed, putting away his phone. He was bored already and he couldn't carry out his plan until the lunch break. There were still a few minutes until the meeting actually started. He looked to Italy, watching the younger smile happily, waving to some of the other nations as they walked in.

He hated waiting, but his plan required patience. So for the moment he would have to bear it until lunch. That couldn't be too long. He put on his normal scowl, looking up to America when he called the meeting to order. Only a few hours, he can wait that long right?

Germany quietly took out his headphones and placed them back in his pocket. He also put away his music player and usb, closing out the windows he had up. Then the blonde quickly pulled up his presentation on PowerPoint.

"Alright everyone; now to conclude the presentations, Germany, will you please come up here! Spain, could you turn off the lights? And France, stop trying to molest Turkey!" Shouted America, sitting back in his seat as the Germany made his way up to the front of the room. Everyone grew silent as the blonde German set his large laptop up on the projector.

Germany cleared his throat, making sure everything was in order. The presentation was quick and surprisingly thorough, given it was not the German himself who had created it, but his often lazy and useless brother.

Everything had gone well, except for the occasional distraction made by America, who was carelessly playing with his laser pointer.

When he had finished Germany sat down in his seat on the opposite side of the room happy it was finally over and done with. When he was comfortably sitting, hooking his laptop up to the outlet to charge. He pulled up a word document and began to type up various notes from the continuation of the previous day's discussion; all while looking up various sites to pass time when the others began to bicker. (He decided that he really didn't need nor want to interfere with their petty arguments because they would resolve themselves within a few minutes of their initiation.) But that damn laser of America's- he had no self control in using it! Every time that tiny little red dot flew by him, as if it were a glowing red fly buzzing around the room, it took all he had not to make himself look like an idiot and slam his hand down on to the table in a feeble attempt to catch the ever elusive light.

Unfortunately, Romano noticed the German's rather odd behavior. He carefully watched the blonde closely with his liquid amber eyes, scrutinizing even the minutest of movements; everything from the smallest twitches of his muscles to the-almost nervous-flickering of his eyes. Something was up, but he had no clue what it was and how it would work to his benefit.

Oblivious to Romano's gaze, Germany tried his best to keep his eyes on the computer, his hands typing nimbly on the key board as he tried to get in as much relevant information as he could. He scowled deeply as the light flickered by once more, his eyes darting briefly as he tried to follow its random pattern as it flew across the room. He sighed before going back to his work when America turned off the damned device.

He looked to the small clock on the bottom edge of his computer. It was 12:20; there was still about an hour before the lunch break. Quietly, he shut his computer, setting it aside and yawning. He figured this would be a good time to take his 'catnap' (As Prussia often referred to it as- much to the blonde's annoyance.). There was nothing worth writing down at the moment. He quietly he folded his arms on the table and rested his head down upon them, closing his eyes before quickly dozing off. His soft snoring was barely heard over the loud bickering of the other nations.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely late and unfulfilling update. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, so I'm going to wait for the next chapter to reveal Romano's plan. I have an idea of what I'm going to have our mischievous little Italian do, but I am extremely open to any suggestions. Please pardon the long wait for this. Also forgive me for it being so confusing. I wanted to try a new form of time skip and switching of places in the story without hanging the P.O.V. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience and support! Love you guys! - CK**


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Germany woke up, Lunch had just barely started. Slowly, he sat up, stretching and yawning loudly. He looked up to find a worried Northern Italian hovering over the stoic blonde's form.

"Ve~! Germany! I'm so happy you're finally awake!" He said, light auburn hair bouncing slightly as he moved.

The blonde looked sleepily to the Italian; rubbing his eyes before carefully running his hand through the wig he was wearing, using enough force to make it appear real but gently enough not to dislodge it from its place upon itself.

"I am assuming its lunch time given almost no one is here." Germany said slowly, looking about the nearly abandoned conference room.

"mhmm~ It just started about five or ten minutes ago." Italy said, nodding a confirmation.

"Ah, I see. So, I'm assuming you wish to go out to lunch?" The younger man blonde asked as he covered his mouth, yawning once more.

"Ve… no, I brought my own lunch today. I'm sorry; did you want to go out?"

"No, no. I'm fine with not going out. "Germany sighed, rubbing his forehead, distressed " I just didn't bring a lunch."

Romano, who had been listening to the conversation, decided to jump in.

"Hey, fuckass, I brought an extra bag lunch with me if you want it." Offered Romano, standing and walking over to the two, brown bag in hand. Germany looked to him carefully before cautiously taking it. He opened it, pulling out a simple sandwich, apple, and water. None of the items appeared to be tainted, so he gladly picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"Yeah, you're welcome, asshole." The darker brunette said curtly, turning on his heel and storming out the door. Germany swallowed.

"He does know I was going to say thank you, right?" Germany said, looking to the door where Romano had exited in annoyance. Italy shrugged and sat down with his friend.

About half an hour later, the meeting resumed and the nations were back into their usual rut of bickering, fighting, and watching. Germany sighed, lips pulling downward as he browsed the internet. He was beyond the point of even bothering to mediate in the childish squabbles the elder nations often got themselves into. The blonde furrowed his brow, a strange fuzzy feeling overtaking his body. He shrugged, ignoring it as he looked for something to read in the search engine. He rubbed his eyelids when his vision began to blur and the colours began to run into one another. The German blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to focus on the text of the screen, giggling slightly at their odd shape.

Wait…. Giggling?

….. Oh Fuck….

Unfortunately, this ordeal was all too familiar to Germany. It was like when his brother sprayed his blanket with catnip spray and he got high off of it. Romano must have slipped some into his food. Damn him! He was a fool to ever accept the food from the southern Italian! He went into another fit of giggles, finding amusement in the blurred figures fighting, their colors enhanced and blending. He tried his best to stop when he was given strange looks, but the feline drug had seeped too far into his mind for him to think clearly, he only giggled even harder.

The German grinned idiotically when Italy tried to pull his friend up, telling everyone that he was delirious from his illness. Germany just sat there, being dead weight and paying compliments to England on how lovely his 'friends' looked today and if they would be interested in hanging out at some point. England simply replied with a suspicious yet appreciative look. After several tries, Italy finally gave up, running to Japan to whine for help. Japan simply hid his face and stood, almost storming over to where the younger nation sat. Germany had begun avidly arguing with his computer, gesturing wildly.

Romano was grinning widely, watching the German act uncharacteristically happy and frivolous and just overall making a ridiculous scene. Although he wanted the bastard to reveal himself to be some fucked-up furry, but this was just as fucking amusing. He had half of a mind to record it, but no doubt America, France, Hungary, and maybe even Austria were doing it for him. There was very little doubt that it would be online later also. He watched with amusement as the blonde was-literally-dragged out of the conference room. He stood, quickly following.

/

It was quite a hassle getting a high Germany into the car and back to the hotel with his constant flailing and rambling. Italy had become light-hearted enough to humor his friend in his ridiculous conversations.

"Do you think England will let me play with his friends?" The Blonde asked, looking to his friend with childish excitement. Italy thought for a moment, uncharacteristically serious.

"Perhaps, depends. England gets lonely a lot, so he might not someone taking them from him." Said the brunette, turning into the hotel parking lot and finding a space. Japan and Italy both got out and dragged their friend to his shared hotel room.

Opening the door with Germany's card key, they laid him down on the neatly made bed. The younger nation sat up, rambling happily about something neither of the other nations cared to pay attention to any longer.

"Where is Prussia-san?" Japan asked, looking over to the taller Italian. Italy shrugged.

"I didn't see his motorcycle out in the parking lot, maybe he went someplace." Said the brunette, crossing his arms. Japan nodded.

"Perhaps. I suppose we'll just have to wait for him to return, then." Said the smaller male. Italy nodded and hummed in agreement.

Both men jumped when there was a loud, almost angry knock at the door.

/

**A/N: Hey! So sorry for the long wait! I finally got something up! I'm truthfully not happy with it but I said 'screw it; I need to get an update out ASAP.' I'm really sorry if it's no good. I'm going to try to get another chapter out but Mid-terms are this week. I'll try to write in between them whenever I get a chance. Thanks so much for your patience, and please rate and review! Love you guys!- CK**


	17. Chapter 17

Italy strode over to the door, opening it just as the knocking escalated to banging. A pattern that was far too familiar to the two sober nations.

"Bastard! It took you long enough!" Snapped Romano as he pushed past Italy roughly and entered the room.

"Romano! It's so nice to see you!" Exclaimed Germany, grinning. Romano sighed, crossing his arms.

""It's nice to see you too, potato." The brunette replied, softening his glare at the overly happy blonde. The German merely rolled around, babbling excitedly in his drugged daze.

Italy sighed, not really wanting to deal with Germany's inebriated antics or his brother's overly short temper and bitter attitude. Japan stepped closer to him, making sure to keep a reasonable distance between them.

"Would you like me to take over for a little bit?" The black haired man offered. Italy shook his head in replay, stripping himself of his suit jacket.

"No, I've got it, but I need to talk to Prussia and America. " Japan nodded in response.

"I will go find them for you. Excuse me for a few moments while I make calls to them."

"Grazie Japan, much appreciated."

Japan nodded in reply, quickly bowing before exiting the room. After a few moments, Talking could be heard from the other side of the door but it was too muffled to listen in on the conversation.

"Fratello, what are you doing here?" asked the brunette, the light from the window adding red and bronze highlights to his hair and irises. Romano crossed arms, looking over to Italy, agitated.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I came to take you back to the meeting, idiot!"

"But fratello, you know I have to stay with Germany! I can't just leave Japan behind." The younger of the brother's whined, giving a weak attempt at a scowl.

"Besides, both of us have to be present at the meeting and you're sure as hell not going to leave me with that French pervert and Spain!" Romano growled; his face twisted up into a deep scowl.

"But fratello-"

"No 'but fratello's! We are heading back and as the older sibling, that is my final decision! Do you understand?" Romano declared, his tone rising a bit as he neared the end of the statement. Italy nodded his head slowly. Romano gave a curt nod of approval. "Good. Now get your documents. We're going."

Italy nodded, picking up his briefcase and following Romano out of the room, leaving a very high and very confused Germany behind to fend for himself. The shorter Italian gave a brief explanation to his abrupt leaving to Japan before being forced to excuse himself because of his overly impatient brother.

Japan gave a small sigh.

"_Hey, what just happened?"_ Asked Prussia on the other end of the line; the clacking of keyboard keys, loud whirring and chopping of coffee blenders, and chatter in the background making his voice slightly hard to hear.

"Italy-kun just left with his brother. I must go back in to make sure Germany-san does not cause trouble." Replied the shorter man into the receiver, he could hear the clicking of a computer mouse on Prussia's end.

"_Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm not too terribly far away."_ Said Prussia as he saved and exited out everything he was working on before shutting down his laptop and putting it away in its protective case, he then placed it in a leather backpack.

"I appreciate the offer, but it will not be necessary. I am perfectly capable of handling Germany-san on my own." Said Japan as he turned to the door; he slipped the card key to the room out of his pocket and pushed it into the receiver for a moment before pulling it completely out. The door immediately unlocked and Japan entered to find Germany curled up on his side, fast asleep.

"_He's my brother. Besides, I finished what I needed to do. Now, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, so hang tight. Think you can do that?" _Asked the silver-haired man as he exited the coffee shop and went hopped on his motorbike. He swiftly turned on the Bluetooth extension before strapping on his backpack and slipping on his helmet.

Japan looked to Germany before giving soft sigh. "Very well then, if that is what you wish. I shall remain here until you return." Japan replied, sitting down on the unoccupied bed in the room, watching the blonde sleep quietly.

"_Great. See you in a few." _

And with a soft click, the line went dead. Japan closed his phone, messing with his Miku charm before placing his cell phone back inside his jacket pocket.

True to his word, a little over fifteen minutes later, Japan could hear a key card being entered into the lock and the door to the room open.

"Hello Prussia-san." Japan greeted, watching the younger man put his full-head helmet on the dresser.

"Hey, Japan." Prussia replied looking into the mirror, styling his hair, tussled from being in the helmet, back into its normal bed-headed style. "How's Mein bruder?" He asked, turning to the shorter male.

"He is asleep." Japan gestured to the blonde currently curled up amongst the pillows. Prussia nodded in response.

"So, what hell broke loose this time around?" Asked Prussia, Japan simply shrugged.

"Chaotic and pointless as usual." Prussia grinned in response, chuckling.

"It lacks my touch of awesomeness." Japan gave a small smile and nodded.

"Indeed it does." Prussia's grin widened at this.

Both of the men's attention was drawn to Germany a he stirred, eventually sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, bruder!" Prussia said Germany blinked a few times, trying to orient himself.

"Yes, hello, bruder. Tell me, why am I back at the hotel?" The blonde asked, lying back and massaging his forehead.

"Don't ask me. I just got here." The older brother said, holding up his hands defensively. The younger sighed, unclipping his wig and taking it off. He straightened his ears out before running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Japan, do you have any ideas?" Germany asked, looking to the significantly shorter male.

"Yes. I do. I have come to the conclusion that you had come in contact with 'catnip'. Though from where, I do not know." Replied Japan, Germany nodded in agreement.

"It would make sense…" He trailed off, his right ear twitching in thought. Everyone turned to Japan when his phone rang, a small instrumental section of Miku and Gumi's Matryoshka playing loudly in repeat. Japan gave a light bow before picking the device out of his pocket and opening it, putting it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh, hello Italy-kun. Germany-san is awake and sober. No, America-san is not here, He is unable to arrive until tonight. Yes, Prussia-san is here. He and I will… Excuse me? May I ask why? ... I see… Then I believe I will see you when you are once again available? ...Not to worry. He will be safe in our care. Goodbye Italy-kun." And with that, Japan ended the call, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Italy?" Germany asked, Japan replied with a nod. "What's happening?"

"He is returning back to his home to finish some work he needs to get done. He has told me that he will be away for a week or so."

"I believe I can deal without him for a week." Germany said, crossing his arms. Prussia snorted,

"Yeah right, west. Last time he left for an extended period of time, you went without him for three days before you had an anxiety attack." Prussia gave a sly grin, knowing that the younger would just deny the fact. Germany glared sharply at his brother, scowling.

"I did no such thing." Responded the blonde, huffing.

"You want to bet, bruder?" Said the silver-haired Prussian, bending at the waist slightly, his grin ever present.

"Yes, I do in fact."

Prussia knew he had the advantage.

"Fine then, whoever can pin the other in less than five minutes wins." Germany nodded in agreement. Prussia then threw himself at the younger, tackling him off the full sized bed and onto the floor with a dull _thunk_.

The two Germans tossed and tumbled with each other, neither seeming to be able to gain the upper hand.

Finally, after several pieces of furniture being jostled, lamps being knocked over, and variously located bruises given, Prussia finally was able to pin Germany to the ground, one of the blonde's hands pulled behind his back and the right side of his face pressed into the bitter-smelling carpet. Prussia grinned triumphantly.

"Looks like I win~" He said in a sing-song voice, keeping an iron grip as the younger attempted to break himself loose.

"Let me go." Germany demanded, growling slightly.

"Not until you admit that I'm right."

"Never." Germany glared sharply at the silver-haired man, jerking his arms in another feeble attempt to get free.

Prussia groaned when the hotel phone rang. Reluctantly, he let go of his brother and stood up, striding over to the shared nightstand and answering the landline. He spoke for a few minutes, face draining of colour before turning slightly red. He hung up less than a minute later.

"Who was that?" Germany asked, sitting up and smoothing out his hair. He gently stroked his ears, of which were somewhat sore from the brawl.

"Hotel Management." Prussia replied, "They said to keep it down next time we decided to… well…"

Both Japan and Germany's face flushed, fully understanding where the older was going with the statement.

"Erm… I believe it is time I take my leave. I will be in my room just down the hall. Goodbye, Germany-san, Prussia-san." Japan said, quickly bowing to the two, too embarrassed by the situation to remain in the room. He hurriedly walked out, shutting the door behind him a little too hard.

"This day is just going from bad to worse…"Grumbled the blonde, rubbing his forehead. He stood up and sat on the bed. Prussia sat next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. "What are you doing, bruder?"

"Being a big brother and comforting his little brother and his problems." Prussia replied, grinning. He gave Germany a small kiss to the cheek, causing the taller blonde to blush deeply.

"Brud-" Germany was cut off when Prussia put a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet. Big brother's make everything better." Germany rolled his eyes in response, removing the hand from his mouth and finally relaxing.

Maybe he was right; big brothers do make everything better.

**A/N: Hey guys. I cannot apologize enough for how long it took to write and upload this. And truthfully, I don't know if this is apparent in the quality of writing, but I'm losing interest guys. As much as I hate to say it, it's true. But don't worry. I'm not giving up just yet, okay? It's going to take a while to write the chapters, but you don't give up easily, right? I need your help! I want to get this fic finished by the end of the year and I need your ideas and encouragement. So first off, how many chapters should I write before ending it? I could always use prompts for the next chapter as well! **

**But anyways, back to my personal review on the chapter, I hate it. I despise it with a passion. Half of it is at me for not writing it sooner the other half is for how crappy it is and how crappy I let it get. I'm so so sorry you guys, you're all amazing. Please review. It means a lot.**

**PS. I have a tumblr now! Come follow me! It's magicalzombiehunter look me up!**


	18. Chapter 18

Italy gave a small groan as he fell backwards onto his couch, covering his eyes with his arms. He had a horrible headache. It felt like a hundred jackhammers were trying to drill out of his skull.

"No time to rest, I need to get this undone. Before things get even worse." He said to himself, heaving his tired body off of the couch and walking to the study.

Unlike the rest of the house, the study was very tidy. Italy took extra care to keep it clean, so then he wouldn't lose any important notes or diagrams. The medium-sized brunette strode to one of the bookshelves on the far right wall. Looking over the bookshelf carefully, he pulled out one of the books halfway before stepping back.

The bookshelf slowly slid out, moving to the left to reveal a spiral staircase leading downward into a larger room with low, warm light emanating from the small space of darkness that connected the staircase to the study.

He cautiously stepped down, the centuries old wooden steps creaking softly under his weight. He held firmly onto the wrought iron railing as he descended into the welcoming room. He gave a gentle smile as he gazed upon hundreds of books that he had collected over the centuries, of which were neatly lined up and down the walls. The gentle scent of paper, ink, and age brought memories flooding back into his mind of when he was younger. He looked fondly to a medium-sized oak desk at the end of the room, a half-burned candle stood straight on its stand just right of the center of the desk. A large pile of papers, yellowed and crinkled with age, sat on the left edge next to a pot of dried iron ink and feather quill. The quill was carefully placed inside of the black-stained glass, the stem leaning against the lip of the fat bottle.

Italy calmly walked over, gingerly picking up the paper at the top of the stack. The iron ink had long since oxidized and faded from rich black into frail brown, small holes beginning to wear where the ink was laid thickest. His eyes softened, reading over his notes and observations. He had just begun to look into alchemy before he stopped practicing holy magicks all together. For what reason, he could no longer remember but he knew he had to start working on it again.

England had gone too far this time. He rarely went into this room. The last time he had stepped foot in here was during the Second World War. He put a barrier up around Germany's house, so when the war finally ended, his friend and his brother would have a home to go to. Unlike him and his brother, whose house had been destroyed in the bombings of 1943. This was the only surviving room from their original home. He had lost several dozens of books in the wake of the destruction.

He had not expected the barrier he had set up to wear off so quickly. It was supposed to last centuries and yet only lasted about seventy or so years. Perhaps his lack of practice was affecting his skill.

Italy sighed softly, placing the piece of paper down. He turned on his heels and strode over to a small closet at the opposite end in a dark corner of the room past the staircase, the light unable to reach that far back.

He turned the handle of the door, the tarnished brass squeaking as it rotated. He opened the door, coughing from the dust as he wiped his hand off on his pants. His eyes brightened at the sight of his robe, long since forgotten. It remained a bright white despite its age. He carefully stripped of his clothing and put on the garb. From the shelf above, he took down his decorative pieces. He carefully put on a small burgundy hat and a long scarf-like item, gently placing the cap on his head and draping the scarf over his shoulders.

The brunette sighed in relief. It felt wonderful for things to be back to how they should be. He went to one book shelf and pulled out a large, leather-bound book. He flipped through hundreds of pages of notes until he found a new, slightly yellowed page. Italy cleared off some loose papers on the desk and set the book down. He picked up the bottle of black ink and took it to a small table not far from the desk. He drew water from a small well he had drilled deep beneath the estate. From the bucket, he took a few spoon measurements of water and empted them into the bottle. The water soon became a dark and opaque as the water dissolved the centuries old ink into a fresh bottle.

He placed the ink back on the desk before going to the book shelves on the opposite side of the room. He paced alongside the bookshelves, eyes skimming over the titles of every single book, looking for a book that could possibly assist him. After collecting a few, he calmly sat down at his desk, the centuries old oak creaking as it slid across the hardwood floor, and placing the stack of books off to the side. Italy picks one up and sets it in his lap, opening it and thumbing through the pages, skimming through the words. He paused a few times to read articles that might have held valuable information, but he came up empty handed each time.

He jotted down a few notes with each book, careful not to drag his sleeve in the still-wet ink. He played with the candle flame while the ink dried before moving on to the next page. He didn't bother trying to write on the backside of each page because he didn't want the notes on one side to bleed into the other side and make them difficult to understand. He looked through a particularly old book, recognizing it to be one of his first. He drew a few diagrams, labeling vital points.

As he read, he came across a little passage that gained his interest. It was about the British art of 'transfiguration'. He read through it several times, piecing together bits of information. In a rush, he jumped up and ran to the far end of the room, pulling out an ancient spell book.

He straightened up a bit when he heard his phone go off. He put the book on top of the pile, strolling to his uniform and digging through the pockets. Pulling it out, he looked at the ID. '_From Japan?'_ He thought, sighing as he opened up the text. There he saw Prussia putting Germany in a headlock. He smiled, laughing softly. Below the image was captioned. '_This is what happens when you leave these two alone' _Flipping the phone on its side and opening the keyboard, he quickly replied.

'_And that's a surprise? It looks like fun to me!' _ He could practically hear Japan scoff when he read the next reply.

'_Everything looks like fun to you.'_

'_That's because everything *is* fun when you put it in the right light!' _Italy laughed at his own reply.

'_If you say so.' _ Japan replied. Italy could practically hear him sighing.

Italy put his phone away after that, going back to his desk to look through the book he had just chosen. He skimmed through several pages, only able to remember a little of the old Celtic language. A title held his interest about half-way through. Although he could not make out most of it, he recognized simple words like 'cat' and 'revert'. Perhaps this was what he was looking for? He continued to skim through, translating what little he could. He'd need one of the British brothers to translate for him. He'd have to call up Wales or Scotland later tonight if he were to get any progress done. He opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. Cautiously, he tore a strip from the edge and placed it into the crevice of the book to mark his page.

Maybe he could fix this thing after all.

**A/N: Geez, this took a long time. I apologize to who is still following this story for the excessive wait. I think the next chapter or two might be the last chapters. Thank you to all my followers who gave me support. You guys were great! Love you all! -CK**


End file.
